Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous
by Rolled-Over-Beethoven
Summary: Jake leaves Bella because he thinks she's holding back his acting career; but she soon meets a talent spotter, and jumps at the chance to get back at her ex. After all, revenge is a dish best served in Hollywood: Especially when playing opposite Edward.
1. Chapter 1

_**Full summery: When Jake leaves Bella because he feels that she's holding back his career, Bella is insulted and unhappy. But when the chance for revenge is delivered in the form of talent spotter Jasper Hale, Bella jumps right into action. After all, Revenge is a dish best served in Hollywood.**_

_**A/n: No idea where this came from. Have been very, VERY stressed and busy and such lately, so I've not been able to update my other stories, but I will very soon. Promise! I just really fancied writing this down and starting to post it first. I'm in the mood for some vengeance! **_

_**Bella POV**_

A simple 'I don't think we should see each other anymore', or a 'it's not you, it's me', might have been better than a fully fledged explanation over exactly why Jacob could no longer date me. His plain, clumsy high school sweetheart; who was absolutely sure she was going to be married to him one day.

"Bella", he'd said, "Bella, baby! It's not _you, _it's just that you don't have the right _look, _you know?"

"No, Jake. I don't know!" I'd replied. Was I not pretty enough for him?

"Look, honey", he'd continued. "I think you're beautiful and all…but if I'm going to be a famous actor…I need a trophy girl!"

Apparently so.

"A _trophy _girl?!" I'd roared back, and soon after I'd managed to force him out of the house, with false promises that I'd let him come back and talk to me once I'd 'calmed down'.

But I had no intentions of ever _calming down._

'How dare he?' I'd ranted and raved in my head, for days following that fateful evening. 'How very _dare _he?'

Apparently some 'exotic' girl from the reservation, Leah Clearwater, was more the 'standard' of girl he was looking for. Of course; he'd even shown me a photograph. Glossy black hair, tanned skin, come-to-bed eyes, and a figure to die for. No wonder he'd chosen her over me, plain old Bella Swan, who's only talents were the ability to blush on command and trip as soon as move.

Plus, I now had no qualifications. Having skipped college in order to help look after Jake's dad in his last few years. Now he was dead, I was dumped, and I had absolutely nothing to show for it.

Unless you count the millions of stories I'd written during my time out of school, and the ability to learn lines I'd picked up from Jake, whilst I helped him practice for auditions.

Auditions he'd rarely ever had call-backs for. At the time I'd comforted him. Now I just thought 'serves him right, the bastard!' to myself.

Now it was three months after Jacob had left me, and I was staying with my best friend, Angela, and her husband Ben at their flat in Seattle; having locked up my old flat in Port Angeles, and escaped from the ever-ringing phone and doorbell - courtesy of the man himself.

It had taken three days, but Angela had finally managed to coaxed me into 'going out and having some fun' with her and Ben. Which basically meant I was going to be the third wheel. _Joy._

I wasn't ungracious though, far from it, I just wanted some time to mope around and be a cow. I'd been thoroughly insulted, and hurt, and now I was damned unhappy. Despite staying with the most fantastic people on the face of the earth.

But there I stood, before my mirror, grimacing at the handkerchief-like backless top, and skinny jeans that Angela had leant me, and feeling sorry for myself and my appearance; three minutes before we were to meet at the front door, to go to the newest club in the city. I decided not to bother with make-up. It wasn't as if I'd ever been bothered before. Jake always seemed to like my natural appearance, and I'd had no need to impress anyone else. So I ignored the box of products Angela had left on the counter for me, and headed towards the door, where I found my best friend looking stunning in a short black dress, her arm hooked through Ben's. They were making go-go eyes at each other, and I wondered whether me and Jake had ever looked like that.

"Ready to go, Bells?" Angela called to me happily. I grunted back, and she just giggled and hooked her free arm through mine. We walked down to their car, Ben held both our doors open like the perfect gentleman he always was, and we sped off into the night.

_**A/n: Uh, yeah? Review? Shall I continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: Mmmm, enjoy? And review? See you at the end…**_

_**Bella POV**_

The club was everything I hated, and a half. Loud, crowded, smoky, and with insanely bright lights that hurt my eyes in ways I can't actually describe. But one thing was good about it. There was no Jake; not even a memory of Jake.

He'd never been part of the club scene.

Not that I was either, but I was sure that I'd soon become a member, because, despite all the things I hated about the place, I was having a fantastic time.

Angela and Ben had forced a few drinks down me, and had insisted I danced with them, as a little group of three; so I'd not even managed to have an embarrassing fall. This was because one or the other would catch me before I managed to make a complete spectacle of myself.

Plus I was aware that several men had eyed me up. Bella: 1, Jake: 0. At least there were people who were attracted to me enough to give me a second glance. I knew I wasn't a beauty, or even pretty, but at least I was vaguely attractive. That's all that really mattered.

After some energetic dancing, we decided to get some more drinks, and by the time I'd finished mine, I was sufficiently happy, and a little buzzed. I wasn't in danger of pulling my trousers down in front of the crowded room; but I also wasn't miserable about Jake at all. In fact, I decided to pull out all the terrible stories of Jake from high school. The ones I'd sworn never to tell anybody. It felt fantastic, and me, Angela and Ben were soon in stitches. I told them that I was going to sell those stories to the papers for millions if he ever _did _manage to get famous. I'd make millions. _Excellent._

But it was when I'd insisted that Angela and Ben go and have a few dances on their own that my night got _really _interesting. Earlier, I'd spotted a very…unique couple on the dance floor. A very tall, blonde man, and a very, very short spiky-haired woman. They appeared to be absolute opposites; and had brought to mind the phrase 'opposites attract'. However, they also appeared to be quite perfect together. Even I, an outsider, could tell.

It was just after Ben and Angela had disappeared to the dance floor when the blonde man appeared in front of my table, with a smile.

"Can I help you?" I asked him, surreptitiously searching the club for his lady-friend out of the corner of my eye. I spotted her at the bar.

"Perhaps", he replied, his smile growing a little, and he sat down beside me.

"Jasper Hale", he said, holding out his hand. I took it, and shook it, and told him that I was Bella Swan. He told me that my name suited me, and I blushed at the implications.

"So how exactly can I help you?" I asked him again."I'm a talent scout", he began, and I felt my eyes widen. What on earth could he want with me? "And my wife and I noticed that you have a look that would very much suit one of the characters we are casting this weekend."

I nodded back at him, dumbly.

"Well", I said, "you must be mistaken. There is nothing interesting about me."

He looked surprised at my admission, but continued.

"You might think that, but you really _are _perfect for the part!" he insisted.

"Well, I…" I broke off, not entirely sure what to say.

"Will you at least audition this Saturday?" he asked, looking a little desperate now.

"Um…well I suppose I _could…" _I muttered.

"Great!" he exclaimed, and produced a pen and a card with a flourish. I watched in silence as he wrote something down on the back of the card, before handing it to me.

_Jasper Hale, Talent Spotter, _the card read, with a phone number. On the back he'd written an address, which I supposed was where the auditions were to be held - and he quickly confirmed.

"Um, may I ask which movie and character you're talking about?" I asked him, still very unsure of what exactly was happening. I supposed I must have fallen on the dance floor and knocked myself out. It'd happened in the past.

He looked very excited all of a sudden.

"Yes…we're re-filming a movie version of Jane Eyre. You, of course, would be a _perfect _Jane." He spoke quickly, and I felt my eyes widening exponentially. I'd always had a passion for classic literature. And Jane Eyre was one of my favourite novels.

I sat there and nodded at him for a while again. I must have looked like one of those nodding dogs.

_Attractive._

"Okay", I finally said, and he grinned at me. He had a gorgeous smile. In fact, he was ridiculously attractive.

"Well then, I'll see you on Saturday, Bella!" he told me, and then, as soon as I'd muttered a 'goodbye' of my own, he disappeared.

"Who was that?" Angela asked, sitting down next to me, and handing me another drink. I quickly took a sip.

"Jasper Hale", I told her.

"You know him?" Ben asked, sitting down next to Angela.

"No, he just…well…he wanted me to be in a movie."

_**A/n: Well. Um. Yeah. Review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/n: Rawr. Hope you like it!_**

**_Bella POV_**

"So. Let me get this straight", Ben started for the millionth time since we'd left the bar. "This 'Jasper' character came and asked you whether you'd audition to be in a movie, and gave you his card. And this happens to be the movie of one of your favourite books ever. Am I right so far?"

"Yes", I replied, leaning back onto the sofa a little more, and watching him pace around the room in thought. "But that's really all there is to it."

I suddenly heard a squeal from right beside me, where Angela was sitting. I turned to look at her questioningly.

"Don't you get that this _means_, Bella?" she asked me, and I just looked at her blankly.

"It's perfect…it's fantastic…it's fate!" she cried out, and I attempted, and failed, to stop my eyes from rolling. I saw Ben sit down on the other sofa out of the corner of my eye.

"What on earth are you going on about Angela?" I asked, it appeared that I was the only sane one in the flat. Angela's eyes were wide and excited, and I could see absolutely nothing fabulous about the situation at all.

"Bella…"she said, slowly and seriously, "this is a chance for revenge made in the stars!"

I attempted to digest what she'd said, but I was still having some problems. I as lost just after she said my name…

"Bel-la!" she yelled at me, obviously seeing how I couldn't understand. She took my hands in hers, and looked me in the eye before trying to explain again.

"Bella, Jake wants to be a big movie star, yes? And he dumped you because you didn't have the right 'look'_see if _, yes? And you've just been asked to audition for a movie, yes? And if you were in the movie, Jake would absolutely kick himself, because he could have had a movie star girlfriend…are you seeing where I'm coming from?"

It took me a few more minutes, but eventually something happened in my head; like a light switch being flicked upwards, and a bulb filling with light. This was my chance.

I could get revenge on Jacob Black; the boy who dumped me for not having the right 'look'. I was going to audition for a movie; and I was going to star in the movie; and Jacob Black would see what a huge mistake he'd made, and would metaphorically kick his own ass for the rest of his life.

"This"…I whispered to the room…"is perfect!"

Angela and Ben exchanged a look, whilst I sat there grinning like a bit of a lunatic for a few moments.

"I'm going to kick his ass!" I proclaimed, standing up and yelling out the words loudly, as Angela started giggling. "I'll show him exactly what he's missing!"

I saw my friends heads bob up and down in support; and suddenly felt quite liberated.

I could become famous, and I could get the best revenge ever!

After all, revenge is a dish best served in Hollywood.

**_A/n: So it was a little short…sorry! REVIEW! Next_** _**chapter will be Edward's POV. I think…maybe…we'll he wants to come out to play.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/n: Mmm, enjoy?_**

**_Disclaimer (keep forgetting this): None of it's mine. (Sob, sob)_**

**_(LOOK IT'S!) Edward POV_**

I'd always been compared to Mr Darcy. In fact, I'd been asked to play Mr Darcy in a recent remake of the film. I'd quickly turned the part down. I'd always known that I was _definitely not _a Mr Darcy. Yes, I was stubborn, and sometimes I could appear cold. Plus I was most obviously very rich, and I was good looking. Or so I was told.

But I wasn't cold hearted enough to separate a perfect couple; neither was there a Wickham in the immediate vicinity whose arse I needed to kick. And I was quite sure that if an Elizabeth Bennett ever turned up, I'd most definitely not say she was 'barely tolerable' and beat her off with all but a stick. In fact, I'd probably go all out in my attempts to make her mine. She was definitely my sort of girl.

Oh, and I loved to dance.

In my youth, I'd always compared myself to Heathcliff; from Wuthering Heights. My high school sweetheart and I had had many arguments, but in the end, we were always together, because of our love.

But I now knew that what Tanya and I had was never love. It was lust, and longing, and a lot of other things; but not love. Perhaps I'd felt she was the one because our families were so desperate to see us together. But no, it was not to be.

I now realised that I was Edward Rochester; Jane Eyre's poor, pathetic anti-hero. The man who thought he married into it all, but was actually left with a witch in a cupboard. Of course, I didn't actually _marry _Tanya - Thank God; but she always seemed to be _there. _Making things difficult for me.

So when the script for Jane Eyre arrived on my doorstep, I immediately set up an audition. Of course, I didn't actually need an audition; the next day the casting director phoned me up and told me I'd gotten the part already. There was nobody else they were interested in. There never was; I was Edward Cullen, the nation's heartthrob. They knew that if they cast me in the movie, they'd have about a million teenage girls lining up to watch.

I wasn't vain, but I was always quite aware of my effect on the female half of the population; though I was never quite sure _why _I had such an affect.

By the time I'd picked up the script, most of the actors had already been chosen and cast in their roles. There were only a few exceptions; such as the part of Jane. Auditions were the next Saturday, and I was desperate to see who I would be playing opposite.

My only desperate plea was that it would not be some blond bimbo. I have to admit that I'd had a bit of an abhorrence for blondes since I'd finally broken up with the strawberry blonde Tanya.

To be honest, it might not even matter if she was blonde; as long as she wasn't _dumb. _As long as the person I'd be playing opposite had a brain, I'd be happy. It'd be far easier to get into character if Jane was actually…well, a _Jane. _Smart, ambitious, sweet…maybe even a little naïve? I'd not met many of those sorts in this business. Of course, the majority of women I'd acted with were stupid, annoying, half plastic, and arrogant.

Thinking about it, I realised that as long as Tanya wasn't the person I'd be playing opposite, I'd actually be quite happy. Then again, she'd never bother with such a film - after all, it was a classic, and not exactly modern…and nobody knew that I'd be playing Edward until the first day of filming. I made a mental note to send my agent flowers. She was an absolute gem.

I sighed, and wasted more of my spare time than usual trying to think up the perfect Jane.

After all, I was the perfect Edward. I'd just never known it.

_**Bella POV**_

I had never been more glad that I'd read Jane Eyre a ridiculous number of times, than when I was at my audition. My love of the book meant that I didn't have to hold a script whist I acted out my part with one of the judges; plus, they all looked pretty impressed at how I remembered most of the lines. They did tell me, though, much to my dissatisfaction, that they'd be taking away some of the lines I'd read; because they weren't important to the movie.

Apparently it was going to be two hours, forty minutes long. Personally, I'd rather have made a longer movie; but I supposed that many people wouldn't want to sit around for eight hours just to get the entire book in.

The whole 'acting' part had worried me quite a lot. I was, of course, clumsy, and I did, of course, blush a lot. However, apparently, they liked the blush; and I could just re-film scenes where I fell over and whatknot. The rest of it wasn't that difficult. Jane wasn't a hard character to play. Aside from the whole 'lover with mad wife in attic' part, I was actually quite similar to her.

Plus I'd become quite attached to her over the years; when I'd read the books, I'd _felt _the emotion behind the words, and had been…somehow…able to display them on my face.

Jasper had watched me perform, and he'd given me the thumbs up.

And then I'd excited and sat in the hall with Angela, Ben, and a few other girls who were auditioning. None of the girls made eye contact with me, so I ignored them too, in favour of talking to my friends. I'd quickly managed to forget that I'd be called back sometime soon to find out if I had, or had not, made the grade, and gotten the part.

Apparently, somebody up there loved me. Because, against all the odds, I was cast as Jane.

We celebrated with several bottles of fine wine, and a large pizza.

Life was good.

**_A/n: Mmm, Review?_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n: It's been a while…**_

_**Disclaimer; Not mine!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Bella POV

I was given my script before I left the auditions, and I learnt most of it quite swiftly.

It was a month after my audition that I had to begin filming. A month of celebrations carried out by Angela, Ben, and I, since nothing else came up. We had a blast. And I had almost forgotten about Jacob by the time I'd gotten on the plane. We were filming in Britain. I'd always wanted to go to Europe, but I'd never had the chance, I hoped while I was over there, I'd have enough time to see some sights.

Angela and Ben waved me off at Seattle, and onto the plane I got, travel luggage in hand.

It was a long flight.

I sat with a girl called Jessica, who was, apparently, going to be playing Georgiana Reed. I wasn't looking forward to working with her. She was a nice person, but she was just so _loud. _And surely, when somebody plugs their ears with headphones you realise that they don't want to talk, and want to listen to music instead? Apparently not in her case.

Apart from Jessica's presence, the plane ride ran smoothly, as did the one after our changeover. Then we were driven to a nice hotel, and told to make ourselves at home.

_Lovely_.

That night I slept on the most comfortable bed I'd ever slept on, and left my curtains open, so I could see the lit cityscape of London during the night. Contrary to popular belief, at night time, cities could really be quite beautiful.

Well, that was my opinion. I loved the lights.

So I slept well, until six in the morning, when I was rudely awakened by Jessica screeching through the door at me, and telling me I needed to get up so we could go down to the studio.

_So much for a lie in._

Or a quiet car journey. The whole way there Jessica jabbered on about who would be playing Edward Rochester. And she knew a _lot _of famous actor's names. I'd heard pretty much all of them by the time we reached our destination.

_Name dropper._

The studio itself looked like an unused warehouse from the outside. But I was told that on the inside the place had been set up with several different rooms to represent the Reed's house. I was most excited to see the 'red' room. I'd always pictured it in my head, and I was eager to see whether anybody else had had the same ideas about how it should have looked.

My nerves about everything began to kick in as soon as I began to get out of the car. Luckily the first day would be one in which I'd get to know the other members of the cast; rather than actually act. Apparently, this was because people acted better when they had practiced together for a day or two. Filming would start properly the next Monday, so we had seven days to familiarise ourselves with the rest of the cast.

I was especially nervous about meeting 'Edward'. The man I'd have to, for the most part, pretend to be in love with.

I could do that. I'd pretended to be in love with Jake for ages before I actually began to feel anything more than friendship for him.

In comparison, this should be a doddle.

Jessica and I were lead through the front doors, and into a very modern complex; which surprised me immensely. There was a reception desk to the side, with a pretty blonde who smiled and waved us in. Then we were lead down a long corridor and into a large ball-room style hall. Looking around, I saw many people, all talking and smiling at each other. This was the cast.

I wondered which one was 'Edward'.

"Oh. My. God." a hushed voice came from beside me.

"What?" I bothered to answer Jessica this time, because she actually sounded genuine.

"Is that…Edward _Cullen?" _she squealed his second name, and I found myself glancing around the room again to confirm if what she said was true. Hell, even _I'd _heard of Edward Cullen.

Then I spotted what she'd been looking at. A tall, lean body, and a bird's nest of bronze hair stood at the opposite end of the hall from us. He was leaning backwards on one leg, and his hands were stuffed into his back pockets. Could it possibly be him?

"No way!" Jessica suddenly cried, _"_"But he turned down the role of Mr Darcy!"

As if he'd heard, the man himself suddenly turned around, and showed us that it truly was him. Edward Cullen.

He was a British actor; but he'd managed to win the world over. He was tall and well built, and pale as a ghost; with perfect facial features, soft looking lips, and stunning green eyes. His hair was the definition of 'sex hair', and was an unusual copper colour, which made his female fans absolutely crazy. He truly was a looker and a half.

But what was he doing here?

I got my answer sooner than I'd imagined.

"Bella!" A voice yelled from behind me, and after a few moments, my waist was enveloped in a pair of tiny arms.

"Alice!" I squeaked, looking down at her spiky black locks.

"I'm so glad you got the part!" the little woman gushed, and I smiled down at her. I'd never actually _met _Alice in 'real life' before, but we'd spoken on the phone several times since my audition. Jasper had mentioned that she wanted to be best friends, which I wasn't complaining about. The woman seemed crazy, but fabulous.

"Now I get to do your make up, and your hair, and chose your clothes!" she continued in her high pitched squeak. Oh yes, Alice was a make up artist…and a hair dresser…oh, and she was also a fashion designer. She'd apparently taken the world by storm, and was kicking up a hurricane in Hollywood. It was how she and Jasper met, she'd told me on the phone once. They'd been working together on a movie.

_I knew he was my soul mate the moment I saw him, _she'd told me. _He kept me waiting!_

I laughed at Alice, and told her I was excited to be her new Ginny pig. In truth, I really wasn't. I'd never been fond of make up or fashion…and my hair had been the same since primary school. But I'd rather not upset the woman who was going to be making me up for the foreseeable future.

"Good morning, Bella", another voice said from beside me, and I turned to see Jasper standing there. He smiled down at me and pulled me in for a quick hug, before pulling Alice in and under his arm.

"Morning, Jasper!" I called back happily.

It was nice to see a friendly, familiar face.

"How was your flight?" he asked, sweetly.

"So-so", I replied. He nodded back at me.

"So, are you ready to meet Mr Rochester?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Alice squealed happily beside him.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! You two are going to be so perfect together! Seriously! The best couple ever, ever, ever! I knew you were going to be perfect for the part! I can just see it!" Alice apparently didn't need to breath while she chattered away.

I nodded back at them, wondering who it was going to be. Alice certainly seemed excited.

"Sure", I muttered, and tried to swallow my nerves.

I found myself being guided across the room by Jasper, who put his hand on my lower back and pushed me along. Alice danced happily along beside him, having threaded her fingers through his. I looked towards my feet, and suddenly wondered whether jeans and a tank were the right sort of clothes to wear. I felt quite underdressed now I was here…

"Hey, Edward, there's someone I want you to meet", I heard Jasper say, and my head suddenly snapped upwards.

I found my eyes locking with a pair of green emeralds, and suddenly I felt a little bit faint.

_**Edward POV**_

Meeting the cast you're working with is always important. I wasn't particularly fond of doing so, however. Sure, there were some people I got along with…but most people tended to bother me. I wasn't a people person. Especially when they were admiring me. I wasn't very fond of compliments, for the most part. Especially from people I was supposed to be working with, when they overdid it. We were supposed to be equals when we were acting together - weren't we?

It just made things awkward on set.

I made sure to get to the studio early enough to get a quick guided tour of the set, which I liked very much. My ulterior motive for getting there so early was to start the day talking with two of my favourite people in the world: Alice and Jasper.

Jasper had been a friend of mine since high school. He'd been the one to finally tell me to actually get rid of Tanya. Best advice I ever had.

He'd gotten his job as a talent spotter through his father, a business man who had shares in the agency. Three months later, he spotted me for a part in a movie, and made both of our careers. Score.

I'd met Alice before Jasper, as she'd done my make up for my first film. I had no idea how well they'd fit together, or I'd have introduced them sooner. At the time, though, I did not think a small, hyperactive chick would suit the lanky, calm Jasper.

I'd been thoroughly and absolutely wrong. I'd never met a better couple. I hoped that one day I'd meet someone that could be like Alice was to Jasper…to me.

So I began my day happy after talking to the two of them. Alice was especially excited about the actress who'd be playing Jane. She was a young American girl, who'd got no acting experience at all. I'd been slightly worried at first, but Jasper assured me that she was perfect for the part.

I wondered though, would she be the sort of person I'd cast as Jane?

Not that it mattered, but I hoped she would be.

Every time I made a movie, I told myself that I would not imagine my co-actress. However, it seemed that I'd once again failed, as I did every time. This time, I'd dreamt up a sweet, naïve, determined brunette. Someone _real. _And somebody with Jane's qualities.

Though I didn't believe this girl existed, it was nice to dream.

I got through most of the morning happily; the cast seemed like nice people. The majority seemed to be men.

But then I heard the dreaded squeal of 'Cullen' from the other side of the hall. After years of fan girls, my hearing had become sensitive to my name. I couldn't stop myself turning around for a moment to see exactly who it was. I'd avoid them at all costs, I decided.

The cry had come from a short brunette girl with a massive hairdo. _Good god, _I thought to myself, _do not let her be playing Jane. Please. _

The girl had a face full of make up, a belt-like skirt, and thigh high boots. I tried to convince myself I wouldn't cry if she _did_ turn out to be Jane.

I found myself noticing the unattractive way her eyes were almost popping out, and the way her mouth was hanging open wide enough to admit a barge.

_Please no, _I begged whoever was up there again.

But then I noticed the girl standing beside her, and found my thoughts taking a complete one eighty.

_Please yes! _I mentally cried. This girl was taller, with chestnut locks, and brown doe eyes. She was slender, and pale, had soft features, and a small, nervous smile on her soft lips that was already driving me crazy. Her clothes were completely different from that of her friend's. A dark blue tank top that brought out her white skin, and almost made her glow. Dark jeans helped the effect, and I spotted tiny trainers peeping out from under the material.

_Please, please, please!_

I took another quick look at her face, as it turned away from me. No make up. This girl was absolutely beautiful.

I noticed that Alice was now wrapped around her waist. _Excellent. _I would get her to introduce me later.

I turned around and entered another conversation.

Not five minutes later, Jasper called on me, and I turned around.

I found myself staring down into those brown eyes I'd been admiring only a short while ago.

They were like melted chocolate, coffee, and the soft wood of my beloved concert grand.

_Please._

_**A/n: Teeheehee. AND SO! SHE MEETS EDWARD CULLEN! Lucky cow! Ahahaa. Review?!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/n: Here we go again. Am really rather getting into this fic now!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Bella POV**_

"This is Bella", Jasper said to Edward, who was still looking down into my eyes. I was beginning to realise that none of his posters, or his movies, or anything else I'd seen of him had ever done him - or his amazing eyes - any sort of justice. The man before me was nothing short of beautiful.

"Bella's going to be playing Jane", Jasper continued, and I saw Edward's eyes widen, before his head snapped upwards, and he started to look at Jasper instead.

"I see", he murmured softly. His voice was gorgeous. He sounded almost as if he were singing the words. _Beautiful._

"Well", he started to speak again, it's lovely to meet you, Bella". Dear god, he just said my name.

I realised a few moments too late that he had held out his hand for me to shake, and blushed bright red as I finally took his in my own. His hand was large; almost swallowing my own, and his fingers were cool - I assume that was what left the tingly feeling afterwards.

"It's nice to meet you too", I managed to croak out, embarrassed. I was one who prided myself on being old fashioned, but even I was a closet admirer of the man before me. He was a fantastic actor, and he was gorgeous. I'd heard that his family gave a lot of money to charity, which I respected. Oh, and he played the part of one of my favourite Mafia Bosses ever, from one of my guilty pleasure television series'.

"Well", Jasper said, "I'll leave you kids to get to know each other!"

Then he disappeared from view in a blink of an eye, leaving me standing there, eyes wide with horror. I had absolutely no idea what to say.

Apparently Edward seemed to grasp this, because he asked me whether I'd like a drink, gesturing to a long table in the corner, which was piled high with different juices, teas, coffees, and beers.

I nodded, and said a weak 'please'.

Five minutes later, I had an ice tea in hand, and no idea what to say, save for a quick, grunted 'thank you'. Edward seemed to be a little amused, and a little nervous; he kept running his hand through his gorgeous bronze locks - messing them up even more.

"Is that how you get your sex hair?" I suddenly heard myself blurt out, and immediately blushed tomato red.

"What?" he asked quickly, confused; before he seemingly caught on, and burst out with laughter. Gorgeous deep laughter, which reverberated around us like music.

"I'm sorry", I muttered, extremely embarrassed, and hanging my head. "I'm a little nervous".

Then I took a large gulp of my ice tea, and almost choked on the liquid. I was probably almost purple by now, I thought to myself, _fabulous_.

I felt a finger push my chin up, and found myself staring into Edward's eyes again.

"Let's start with the simple things then, shall we, Bella?" he said, and I found myself trying not to shiver as his lips formed my name, and it rolled of his infamous tongue in a velvety twist.

"Okay", I whispered.

And then he asked me my favourite colour.

_**Edward POV**_

The only bad thing about my conversation with Bella was that we kept being interrupted. I got more and more irritated as more and more people arrived and wanted to talk to me. I knew it was very selfish to keep Bella to myself, when she could have been meeting the rest of the cast; but I couldn't bring myself to care. I wanted to keep her all to myself.

I was essentially a selfish being. But aren't we all?

Everything about Bella was beautiful. Her face, her words, her voice, and her laughter, which I especially loved. I determined to make sure I could make her laugh as much as possible. I could envision myself returning to the flat I was renting that night, and looking up stupid joke to tell her over the course of filming.

I would have absolutely no problem acting opposite Bella; she was the perfect Jane, and I was very much in danger of falling very, very much in love with her.

She was sweet, perhaps a little naïve, she was a brunette, and best of all, she was _real. _One hundred percent real. Not even a hint of silicon _anywhere. _That alone got my blood racing.

The only 'fake' thing I advocated was acting.

I didn't like fake cheese, and I didn't like reconstructed pianos; and I couldn't stand carbon copies.

Above all, I detested fake women.

And fake breasts. Seriously, they didn't even look that good; and they were…weird…to touch.

I'd tried not to, but I couldn't help but notice that Bella was a perfect, perky little C-cup, and the man in me was desperate to reach out and cup them in my own palms, if only for a moment.

I realised then that I would have to, for the first time in my life, take measures to prevent myself from getting an erection on set. The embarrassment would be too much for my poor ego.

My poor ego which was rapidly dwindling whilst I spoke with Bella. Admittedly, it had probably inflated a little too much over the years, with my ever growing success; but I'd been waiting for Bella to say something about my acting skills, and, three hours after we'd met, she'd still not said a single thing.

I was sure she knew who I was, because she was so nervous.

I wondered if she'd ever seen me in anything? Maybe she just wasn't the 'movie-watching' type. She certainly didn't seem to be. She seemed to be more like me…the 'bookworm' type. We'd spoken at lengths about books we'd read over the course of the morning, and I was excited to have found out her taste seemed to be the same as mine. She liked the classics, and she liked them a lot.

"What's the matter?" I asked Bella, turning away from another interruption to find her looking at me with a strange look on her face. She blushed bright red, and I bit back a smirk; could it be she was thinking about…me?

"Nothing", she claimed, and I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really?" I questioned, and she blushed harder.

"Um, I was just…thinking. Er, I wondered why you…ah…decided to take the part of Edward Rochester…and…uh…didn't take the part of Darcy? Though I think I figured the second bit out." I felt my eyes widen as she talked.

"So what did you figure about the second part?" I asked her, somehow hoping she'd get it right, and somehow hoping she'd get it wrong; did she understand me already? Despite my obvious little infatuation with her, this could be dangerous.

"Well, you're obviously not a Darcy in any sense; though you might have chosen to play him _because _of that…but you didn't. Actually, I'd say you were more of a Bingley." She blushed. "But, obviously, if they cast you as him you'd outshine whoever they chose for Darcy, which wouldn't exactly _work."_

I couldn't help but smile a little…no, I definitely wasn't a Darcy.

"But then", she continued, "I don't know why you wanted to play Edward, if you'll pardon the pun". She blushed again.

"But Edward Rochester was always a very nice character, and very popular…supposedly handsome. But obviously he had his mad wife in his attic. But I find it hard to believe you have a mad wife in the attic; since the press probably would have picked up on that…" she trailed off, and I grinned at her. Something about the way Bella reasoned things out made me admire her all the more. Why was she even wondering why I'd chosen the part? She was…unpredictable.

I liked that.

I also liked the fact that she hadn't thrown herself at me. Of course, not every girl _did _throw themselves at me; some were too shy. But Bella seemed to have already gotten past her shyness; at least mostly, so surely if she was going to try and win my affections, she would have started trying by now.

Whatever was the case, I liked her a lot. Probably too much, in fact.

Would she end up being my Jane? Not just in the movie, but my own, personal Jane?

Somehow, I hoped so.

_**A/n: Mm, hope this was enjoyed. Review!?!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/n: So, yeah, here we go again! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish it was though! -sobs-**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Bella POV**_

From the time I started talking with Edward, until the time I got back to my hotel room, I managed to forget all about Jacob, and how much of an ass he was, and how I was going to beat his ass into the ground at his own game. But when I _did _recall exactly why I'd decided to be in the movie, I realised how fantastic Edward's presence on the set truly was. Not only was I going to work with the charming, drop-dead-gorgeous man. But he was going to bring in _thousands _of viewers. Hell, every female who could was going to get a ticket and come and see it at least once.

Not only was I going to be in a movie before Jake: I was going to get really fucking rich doing so.

Plus, I flattered myself that I'd managed to become friends with Edward…or, at least, I _would _be friends with Edward by the time the filming of Jane Eyre was over. Take _that _Jacob, I was going to be pals with one of the biggest names in the business. And where are you, eh? You're shacked up with some gorgeous girl, with no job, no money, and NO MATES!

Life, and revenge, were sweet. I'd never thought of myself as a vengeful person, but I was really starting to enjoy myself.

That night, I deleted Jacob's number from my phone, and replaced it with Edward's.

I took great pleasure in eyeing my phonebook, and seeing Edward's name listed first on my contacts - after deleting Jake's number, I no longer knew anyone with a surname that came alphabetically before Edward's,

After all, he was Edward _Cullen._

_Edward fucking Cullen!_

I was going to send Angela and Ben a massive present when I was paid; this was the best idea ever.

The only thing that could have been better would be taking the plan one step further. Actually _dating _Edward Cullen would really have been shoving it right in Jacob's face. The most popular movie star of the times. Yeah, if I could land _him _Jacob Black would be the sorriest sod on this earth.

Unfortunately, that was never actually going to happen. Much as I hated to admit it, I was definitely not the sort of girl Edward would go for. Despite how absolutely lovely, charming, and wonderful he had been today, I had no doubt that the type of girl Edward Cullen went for, was the 'beautiful' or 'exotic' or 'really interesting' variety. I was none of these.

Leah was exotic, I told myself for most of the evening, and wondered several times whether Jacob had actually been right. Then I realised that no, he wasn't. Having a plain girlfriend wasn't going to hurt a career that hadn't even taken off the ground yet. I mean, it wasn't as if he went into an audition with a picture of me he could hold up to the judges, so he could be all 'hey, look, this is my girlfriend; she's really plain, but please hire me!'

No, my looks had nothing to do with his career: Asshole. Edward was different, because he was so attractive, he would only suit pretty girls.

For the first time in a long while, I felt unhappy that I wasn't that sort of girl. I spent a long while in front of the mirror, evaluating my look. I liked my hairstyle, which was sort of curly, and I liked my button nose. I didn't like my mud brown eyes, or my lack of curves. Or my pale skin; which made me almost ghostly.

Though I'd noticed today that Edward's skin might have been even paler; so I felt a little better about my own.

But…his skin almost _sparkled _in the light: it was _that _white. Mine just looked a bit pasty.

I sighed to myself, and supposed that it was all okay. This was the reason that I had been chosen to play Jane Eyre; rather than some tall, busty blonde, with no brains. Jane was not too pretty, but not too plain. She was a completely normal person. Mainly. And that was what I was: _completely normal. _Jasper must have seen me in the club and thought _'wow, what a normal looking person, she'd be a fantastic Jane!' _And that was why I was here. Not because I was special, as I'd almost begun to believe.

Of course, me and Jane also shared other traits; we both loved to be lost in books, and weren't dumb. And we were both determined. She was determined to make something of herself, and I was determined to get my revenge on Jacob; who broke my heart. The difference was that there was no man waiting for me at the end of my journey. Jane made something of herself, then went back to claim Edward Rochester. There was no man I could claim.

This wasn't about showing Jake how great I was, and getting him back. This was about proving something to him.

And to myself, I realised now. I was a small town girl. I'd never done anything amazing, I'd not had many achievements. The only thing that came close was being valedictorian. That was the best achievement I'd ever had: and I'd worked damned hard for it. Aside from that, nothing. I didn't play any instruments, and I was far too uncoordinated to play sports, or do anything of the like. I couldn't sing, and I couldn't dance, and I couldn't draw anything save for stick men.

But apparently, I could act.

And, though I hadn't really thought about it much at the time, I'd enjoyed acting at my audition. Though it was different, and nerve-wrecking, I'd had a fun time. And through my acting, I'd met people. Alice, Jasper, _Edward…_

So far, my new career didn't exactly have any bad points.

I'd once wondered why Jake had wanted to be a famous actor; but now I understood. A lot of money, a lot of fun, and great people. What was there not to love? Sure, there was going to be some press, but surely it was worth it, if you reaped all of these benefits?

Maybe acting was what I should have been doing all along.

I'd begun writing books because I'd always wanted to get into people's heads, to understand another person completely, because you were creating them. But my books had always failed. The plot had gone sour, or I'd spent too much time wondering over the what-ifs, that I couldn't work out what I wanted to do with a story anymore. I spent so much time worrying over the main characters and their traits, that everything else fell short; even if I'd managed to manufacture the perfect hero or heroine.

But when you were acting, you only needed to become that _one _person. You didn't need to worry about a plot or a story, because there was already one written out for them, like fate. Acting was truly letting me get right into the mind of a character, allowing me the freedom to fully understand somebody else, and interpret them in my own way. This was what I'd wanted all along.

I'd wasted my time with the wrong career path. But I was finally back on a track I'd never fallen off.

I laughed softly to myself.

_Wow, _I thought, _the best thing Jacob Black ever did for me was break up with me. Huh. Who'd have thought it?_

I smiled as I drifted off to sleep that night.

_**A/n: Hmmm. Review?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: here we go again! Wahoo! Enjoy!**

**Love all my reviewers!!! You guys make me want to write more, quicker!! (Hint, hint!)**

**Chapter 8**

**Bella POV**

By my third day on set, I had begun to soak up as much of the atmosphere, and everything else as possible. I tried to dedicate every moment a space in my memory; and I even started a diary - slash - scrapbook thing. I had realised exactly how amazing this experience was, and exactly how fast it was going to go.

Three days was like three seconds.

Despite the fact that I was supposed to be 'getting to know the cast' during this free week, what I had really been doing was getting to know Edward. And you know what? It was a hell of a lot more fun than getting to know the cast could have been. I'd been introduced to Jessica, and some chick called Lauren, and let me tell you; their personalities weren't pretty. So Edward and I began sneaking off after showing our faces for an hour or so. We'd discovered that the set for the 'Red Room' was generally deserted, and had started hanging out in there after nicking some food and a bottle of water or two.

It was great, every day I got a little closer to the infamous Edward, and I was loving every moment.

Though I found myself tempted, about once every five minutes or so, to ask him if I could get a photograph of us two together, so I could send it back to Jacob with the caption 'SUCK ON THAT'…or something similar. I hadn't quite ironed out all the details yet. I needed the perfect caption.

The more I thought about my reason for being in a movie, however, the stupider my reason began to sound. I felt like a bitter old maid; which was, actually, what I was. Minus the old part. I was indeed _very _bitter, but it seemed like this whole experience had opened my eyes, and a hell of a lot of doors - well, hopefully.

Though I wondered whether everything would be the same if I wasn't playing opposite Edward.

Though moreover I wondered what he'd think about my reason for becoming the star in a movie? Would he laugh, would he think I was stupid? Would he think me spiteful?

I worried a lot over his opinion. It'd been only a few days, but he was fast becoming one of my best friends.

And I was fast developing a massive crush on him.

He'd always been attractive to me, of course, but meeting him in the flesh, and talking to him in person was a total eye-opener. He was intelligent, he was nice, he was fun, he was caring, he was well read, and he had an _excellent _sense of humour. I sometimes found myself laughing until I cried in his presence.

Especially when he was doing impressions of people. _Especially _Jessica impressions.

I remembered the first one he'd done for me. She'd approached him on the second day, before he'd dragged me away from the main room, asking me to hide out with him until the end. I'd heard their conversation: Hell, I was sure most of the _building _had heard their conversation, which had been extremely lewd on Jessica's part, and totally innocent on Edward's.

Jessica had even punctuated her side of the 'chat' with hair flipping and bra-shifting. _Classy._

Soon after, Edward and I had been giggling over some of his more upfront fan girls, and he'd treated me to one of the funniest, but sexiest sights I'd ever seen. He'd tied his shirt up into a knot so I could see the gorgeous muscular chest beneath, and rolled his sleeves up to show off his pale arms. Then he'd flounced around like a little girl, batting his eyelids, clasping his hands together next to his cheeks, and batting his eyelashes at me. He even got in some hair-flippage and some very unsubtle adjusting of his 'breasts'. All the while imitating the high pitched tones of Jessica.

"Oh, _Eddie", _he'd drawled in imitation. "You know, I'm not seeing anyone…at the moment."

For this part he even leaned forwards to give me a view of his would-be breasts.

I'd never seen anything like it, and had rolled around on the floor for ages afterwards. I never knew you could use acting for such an ends. Jake had never gone in for impressions.

I had to admit that I was extremely upset when Edward readjusted his clothes, and his beautiful pale body was hidden once again from me. No matter how ridiculous he had been acting; he had still been fucking sexy.

Nothing could change that.

Not even the impression of Lauren he did the next day, that was even funnier.

The best day by far, out of all the 'free' days, however, was the last. Friday. The last day before filming started on the Monday morning.

The reason? Despite not having a tagline, I got my picture of Edward and I.

"You planning to go star spotting with that thing?" Edward asked me with a smirk when I walked into the red room that day. He was lounging across a couple of steps up to the staged area, and he looked stunning as usual. His bronze locks in their usual disarray, and his emerald eyes startling. They were brought out by a tight green shirt. His long legs were wrapped up in dark jeans, that hung low on his hips. I could see a sliver of pale skin as he shifted.

He nodded his head towards my camera as he spoke, and I laughed. The thing was pulling my jeans down, as it was attached to my belt.

"Can't imagine there'd be any stars worth photographing around here", I quipped at him. I'd become comfortable in his presence over the last few days.

"You wound me, Miss Swan", he replied, and faked being stabbed in the chest, and I laughed at him, before sitting down on his left, and drawing my knees up to my chin.

"So what's with the fancy technology then?" he asked, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Alice wanted to see some photographs", I told him, shrugging my shoulders slightly. For some reason my new BFF had been interested in seeing what my asshole of an ex-boyfriend looked like, so I'd brought in the camera to show her the ones I'd still not deleted from the memory. I'd gotten their early that morning to show her, since she'd had to flitter away quite quickly after everyone had arrived. Apparently, she was busy doing something to do with fashion. I didn't ask what.

"Ooohh, let's see", he exclaimed, imitating Alice's uber-high voice. I giggled, but pulled the camera from my belt, and away from his outstretched hands. He pouted, and I almost melted on the spot. "What sort of photographs?"

He used his normal, gorgeous, velvety voice once more.

"Uhh, she just wanted to see what my ex looked like", I muttered, suddenly feeling a little foolish, and playing around with the camera in my hands.

"Ex?" he questioned, looking curious.

"Uh, yeah, he broke up with my right before I came out here actually", I muttered, and turned on the camera, quickly pulling up a picture of Jake and shoving the device into Edward's waiting hands.

"He must have been an idiot", Edward told me comfortingly, before taking a look at the picture. His face fell for a moment, before he turned back to me with a grin and said: "hell, he even _looks _like an idiot."

I giggled and pushed him gently on the arm. He started flipping through the other photographs on my memory card.

"You won't find anything juicy on there you know", I informed him, smiling as he turned and pouted at me again. I could have sworn my heart stopped beating for a few moments.

"Damn", he muttered in reply, but kept flipping few; bringing the screen closer to his eyes every now and then when he saw something he wanted to examine. "Anyway, you are obviously too good for this…whatever his name is",

He continued.

I gave a bitter laugh.

"I was given the impression that it was actually the other way around", I replied sourly. Edward looked up in surprise.

"Who on earth gave you that idea?" he quizzed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Jacob", I muttered.

"Jacob…?"

"My ex", I replied. And he sighed in understanding.

"Dumb, ugly, _and _nasty", that's quite the collection of faults to have amassed", Edward mused. I snorted, and immediately regretted it. But Edward didn't say anything, so perhaps the snort wasn't _too _unattractive.

Who was I trying to kid? _All _snorts were unattractive.

Hey, since when had I even been trying to impress him?

I didn't know, but I sure was now.

"So, what reasons did this…_Jacob", _he sneered the name, "give for your inadequacy?" Edward questioned.

"He said…" I began…before a wave of unhappiness suddenly hit me. I looked over at Edward and thought back to Jake's words: _'You don't have the right look', 'not pretty enough', 'too plain'; 'I need a trophy girl'. _Having had so much fun with Edward lately, I'd completely managed to forget his unattainable status. Edward was one of those men who would end up with a trophy girl: he was so far out of my league that it wasn't even funny. Rich, famous, gorgeous, amazing in every way? That was Edward.

Who was I? I was a plain old nobody from Forks, who got dumped by her boyfriend because she didn't have the right 'standard' of looks.

I felt tears fill my eyes.

"…he said", I tried again. But failed once more to get out the words. I couldn't tell Edward; I couldn't tell him how bad Jake had made me feel. How ugly. How undeserving. If I told Edward, would he see it for himself? And realise that Jake was right?

The tears spilled over and down my cheeks in great torrents. I found myself pulled into Edward's hard chest, and he rocked me gently backwards and forwards.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm sorry, he was an ass, okay? Just a horrid guy. You deserve so much better. _So _much better." He held me close until the tears finally stopped a few minutes later. I felt embarrassed. I never cried like that. When Jake left, I'd been more angry than sad. I was upset I'd wasted my life, sure, and upset that I was called 'not pretty enough'. But now it seemed to bother me far more. I'd moped, but I'd not cried nearly as much back then. Maybe a couple of tears, but definitely not floods.

"Sorry, Edward. I feel stupid now", I told him, and leaned away out of his arms, though I was reluctant to do so.

"I'm the one who's sorry, Bella", he murmured softly, "I didn't mean to make you cry". Then he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, and handed it to me. I laughed at how old fashioned he was, as I took it and dried my eyes. I hoped that I didn't look too awful. At least I wouldn't have mascara running down my face or anything. I was suddenly glad I didn't wear any make up.

"Keep it", Edward told me when I tried to give his hankie back. Of course, he wouldn't want it now I'd used it. "Just in case you need it again", he told me suddenly, and I found myself blushing bright red as I pushed the thing into my pocket.

When I looked up again, Edward was playing with the camera, and I could hear little beeping noises coming from the device.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, trying to look over his shoulder, but he was leaning a little too far the wrong way, making it awkward.

"Deleting all twenty three photographs of him", he replied, sounding a little proud.

"Why?" I asked. Of course, I was going to do so myself at some point, but I wondered why Edward had taken the act upon himself. Surely there was some type of girly ritual you were supposed to perform with photograph deleting - I had been intending to ask Alice.

"Because", he said, pulling me back into his arms suddenly, and shoving the camera in front of us, his finger on the 'shoot' button. "We're going to replace them with far more attractive ones!"

I laughed, and saw the flash go off in my face. I realised that there was now a picture of Edward and I, laughing, on my camera.

We ended up taking far more than twenty three photographs that day. Every single one of them was ten times more attractive than the ones of Jacob; merely because Edward was in them. His smile lighting up the screen every time I pulled the camera out to look over them. I couldn't wait to print them off, when I'd set up my laptop and printer.

The only downside of the day was that I promised to tell him why Jacob had dumped me. And I had promised to do it next Friday.

I was not looking forward to it.

_**A/n: Is it just me or is this the longest chapter so far? Mmm. Review?! Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/n: Here we go…again…Hope you all enjoy this chapter!!!**_

**_For those of you who have asked me: Jane Eyre is a classic novel written by Charlotte Bronte. It is basically the story of a girl who moves around a lot, and comes to work for Edward Rochester. In short, they fall in love, but he has…DUN DUN DUNNNN: a secret. He married another woman, who is now mad, and locked in his attic. This comes to the surface just before their marriage, and Jane Leaves. There's other blokes who like her, but lets not get into that. Basically, she has to decide between her pride, and her love etc. Obviously, in some fantastic twist of fate and words, she manages to get both. Because she's smart. So off she goes to 'establish' herself, then comes back and gets it on with Rochester again; and cue a happy ending. If you want to know more, I suggest you go look on www(dot)sparknotes(dot)com__ or Wikipedia. _**

_**Anyway…**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_Bella POV_

Unfortunately, the Friday I was dreading came far sooner than I'd wanted it too. But, as they say, 'time flies when you're having fun', and all that jazz. The time was, however filled with great things. Including an evening (or two, or three…okay, every evening) 'ooh'ing, and 'awh'ing over the photographs of me and Edward. Of course, I looked extremely plain, and rather stupid in most of them. And definitely paled in comparison to his god-like looks. So that was a bit depressing, but at lest I had pictures of _us. _Personally, I thought these photographs set our friendship-status in stone.

Oh yes, I was now friends with Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen was now friends with me. Real, serious, 'we can hang out together when we're not working' friends.

Not that we'd ever hung out when we weren't working…but what mattered was that we _could, _if we wanted to.

Unfortunately we didn't really have the time. Work started ridiculously early in the morning, and generally finished ridiculously late at night. But what was great was that when we were filming…we were generally working together…and when we weren't…we were generally together. So it was pretty much a 'win' all around.

Except for Jessica, who had started badgering me about introducing her 'properly'. I'd begun to avoid her now.

As it turned out, I was quite unaware of what exactly went on 'on set' when people were making movies. I personally had no idea how much time or work went into such things. And I definitely had no idea that the scenes weren't shot in order. I'd discovered this after watching them shoot the first scene with 'little Jane'. My childlike counterpart was being played by a little girl who, amazingly, _did _look a lot like me.

And her name was actually Jane.

The little girl had a vicious temper, and the nastiest pinch in the book. Plus, if looks could kill…that glare. I shivered when she was angry; she was that scary. Edward, however, got along with her quite well. He 'got' her, apparently. They'd worked together in the past…as father and daughter.

Apparently, I'd not seen that movie.

I loved the way that Jane acted, however. Her defiant nature made her perfect to play 'little Jane'. The beginning of the movie would be very touching. Especially the scene in which Jane's aunt tells her she cannot love her. I looked forward to the shooting of those scenes she'd act with Mr Brocklehurst. I'd met the actor, and his looks suited the character perfectly, in my view. A tall, spindly man, with big forehead, and a large, hooked nose.

Edward often made jokes about the man's appearance, since we had little else to do whilst those scenes were being filmed. Of course, as is sod's law our first scene was going to be shot on Friday.

Luckily enough, when Friday morning dawned, I found out that all I'd have to do that day was dress up in some old fashioned clothes (as chosen by Alice), and sit on a fallen tree, trying to look as though I was reading a letter. It wasn't difficult. Though afterwards, Edward made a big show appraising my acting. That was the first time I ever hit him upside the head. The feeling was glorious, and the look of surprise on his face magnificent.

Inside I was squealing once more; I was now friendly enough to hit Edward…in a friendly way, of course.

I managed to get through most of Friday, Scott-free. I checked the clock when we finished filming, and found that it was seven pm. Then I looked around for Edward. He was nowhere in sight, and I found myself inwardly rejoicing. If I slipped out now, he'd not catch me in time for me to spill my secret. _Perfect._

Of course, that was never going to be the case. As soon as I stepped out of the room, somebody grabbed my arm and pulled my into a car. And you'll never guess who it was…

…okay, I know, it wasn't that difficult. I spent a fifteen minute car journey cursing Edward Cullen's name. Firstly for scaring me, and secondly because he'd managed to drag me away somewhere…where I'd have to spill my carefully guarded secret. Suddenly, I needed more time to prepare myself, though I'd been trying to prepare myself for a week.

Finally, we pulled up outside a block of apartments, and Edward pulled open my door before I'd even realised he'd gotten out of the car. I took a moment to giggle loudly at his sunglasses and hat, which managed to conceal most of his best-known features, before he pulled me under his arm, and rushed me into the building, at a speed I thought entirely unnecessary, since there was absolutely nobody around.

He had to catch me twice as I tripped, before we even made it into the elevator, where he stepped out of my personal space, and I started to laugh again. I couldn't see, but I was sure that he was rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses.

Of course, before we got out of the elevator, he had to check the hallway. I had no idea what he was expecting to find until he muttered the words 'damn' and 'press', under his breath. I'd not realised how much trouble they caused for famous actors and actresses. Especially since nobody seemed to know, as yet, that Edward was around here. Apparently, Jasper was trying to make sure that nobody found out for as long as possible.

Eventually, Edward lead me down the hall, and into a flat at the end.

I was not sure what I was expecting to find when I stepped in, but what I found…surely wasn't it. The doorway led straight into a sitting room. Two large couched sat to create a half square; and a coffee table sat between them. A television was in the direct sight of one. And a large, overflowing bookcase in sight of the other. The walls were lined with DVDs, and a small, upright piano sat along one of the walls. Behind the door there was a pile of shoes, and I quickly added mine to the pile, after Edward, who quickly disappeared. He returned moments later with a bottle of wine, two glasses, and the biggest bar of chocolate I'd ever seen.

"Forgive me, Bella", he said, grinning as he set the things down on the table. "I have somewhat of a ….special diet."

I watched as he uncorked the bottle of wine, and poured us each a glass, before opening the chocolate and pulling out a row of squares. He smiled the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen as he swallowed the first one. Then he sighed with contentment.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. He reached up and yanked off his sunglasses and hat. He placed them down on the table, and gestured to the sofa before him. I crossed the room and sat down on the one he wasn't occupying.

"Help yourself", he said, and smiled again. My mouth started to water, and for once, I didn't think that it was for the chocolate.

"How do you manage to stay in such good shape when you live off this rubbish?" I asked, suddenly reminded of the fact that I'd never actually seen him eat before now. He grinned back embarrassedly.

"Good genes?" he tried, and we laughed together.

When our laughter died down, the silence became awkward, and I found myself sipping on my wine and watching Edward, as emotions flickered across his face faster than I could catch them.

"So", he finally started. The moment I'd been dreading. "Why are you here, Bella?"

I decided to try any buy myself some time. Not that it'd make much difference. I'd had a lot of time to think about what his reactions would be to my confession, and I didn't like any of them.

"Well, this man I've recently gotten to know kidnapped me and brought me here. So really, it's not my fault." I smiled nervously, and saw sparks of laughter dancing in Edward's eyes, which soon narrowed slightly, and began to pierce through me. As though he were trying to read my mind; or see into my very soul.

The thought should have scared me, but for some reason, I felt safe with him.

"Come on, Bella", he said, leaning forwards a little bit in his seat, and putting the wine glass down. He hooked his fingers together, and lent his arms on his knees. I found myself unconsciously edging closer. "You promised to tell me."

I sighed, and bit off some more chocolate, sipping more wine after, to try and calm my nerves.

"Yes, but I'm not exactly happy about doing so", I told him, matter of factly.

"Why?"

"Because…" I hesitated, "I'm scared.

His eyes grew a little wider now, and he too sipped from his wine glass, before placing it back on the table with a small 'clack'. "Of?"

"Your reaction", I couldn't help but blush, and drop my head for a moment. He looked incredulous when I chanced a look back up at his face.

"Bella, why would you fear that?" He truly looked confused.

"I just think you might think I'm a fool…or that you might think badly of me…or see me for what I really…am?" I finished in a questioning tone. I didn't really know how to phrase what I wanted to. And felt slightly foolish for being scared, and for what I was doing in the first place. Surely Edward would not see me the same way again after this evening. He might find me spiteful, or jealous.

Which, in fairness, I probably was.

"Bella", he said gently, "there is little you could say that would make me think badly of you. Besides, I'm not the unforgiving Mr Darcy, remember."

He gave me a small smile and a wink. I felt like crying, all of a sudden. This man was perfect. My brain turned to mush for a few moments.

I sighed, and finally gave in. He didn't say anything as I gulped down some more wine and chocolate, before depositing my glass on the table with his, and making myself comfortable. I pulled my legs up underneath me, and leant on the arm of the chair, as I looked towards his beautiful face.

"I had a boyfriend back home", I started. "The guy from the pictures yesterday. Jacob Black. Anyway, it's kind of his fault I ended up out here."

I was beginning to ramble, so I decided to get on with it, and stick to the facts as much as possible. Edward was just watching me, and waiting. Not interrupting. I was grateful.

"So I dated him for years…we were high school sweethearts and stuff, and I thought I was going to get married to him eventually…

…obviously, that's not going to happen now." I smiled a little, glad that I'd never made it that far.

"So, the thing was, we both had these big dreams; I wanted to be an author…and, well, he wanted to be an actor. In films and all that. But things weren't exactly going well. I ended up dropping out of going to college so I could look after his father; who eventually died.

"Um, so yeah, he was going to all these auditions, and he never got much of a part or anything. We were pretty poor and stuff. I ended up working small jobs to fill up my time after his dad - Billy - passed away. So we got by. And I thought it was all okay…" I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. I'd been trying to get it all out as quickly as possible.

"Ah, then a few months or so ago he came home and told me that I wasn't…well, _good enough, _I suppose is how you'd put it. He said I was too…plain…and not exotic or attractive enough. If he wanted to be a famous actor…he needed a….a…._trophy girl." _I spat the last part, thinking of Leah Clearwater. "And he'd found one…they were getting together…

"…once he got rid of me, of course."

I wrinkled my nose, and glanced at Edward again, examining his face. His hands had tightened into fists, and he appeared to be a little more pail. He had a small frown on his face, and his eyes were narrowed. He could probably see where this was going, I supposed. I decided to get it all out quickly, so he could tell me to get lost.

"Anyway. I told him to get lost, but he kept coming over and calling me and trying to speak to me. So eventually I went to my friend, Angela's flat. And moved in with her and Ben - her husband. It was…a lot nicer there. Then one night they dragged me out to this club…I can't remember what it was called or anything, but I met Jasper there. He asked me to come audition for Jane Eyre.

"At first, I didn't want to. I wasn't ever interested in the movies or anything. But Angela and Ben said it would be a great way to get back at Jacob…you know, if I got the part. I was feeling pretty vengeful at the time; rubbing fame in his face sounded like a great idea.

"Plus, of course, the whole: loads of money thing, and the life experiences part. I'd always wanted to come to Europe." I finished meekly, looking downwards.

"And that's it", I squeaked out finally, when Edward didn't say anything. I waited for him to tell me I was a horrible person.

"Bella…" I heard him say softly, and looked up to meet his lovely eyes again.

"Yes?" I muttered softly.

"That has got to be…one of the…" he looked a little nervous. "_Stupidest _things I've ever heard."

My eyes widened, and I realised that it probably was quite silly. This was the worst revenge plan ever.

"Your ex…_boyfriend," _he sneered the word, "is the world's biggest idiot."

Well, that wasn't what I'd been expecting. I'd imagined that it was going to be the other way around. He wasn't calling _me _an idiot?

"I have to say though", he continued with a small chuckle that made my heart lift a little. "Your friends are quite the schemers. They sound like my brother. I'd love to meet them one day…"

He sounded wistful, but I barely noticed as he trailed off; this was sounded more and more complimentary.

"Yes," he said softly, seemingly to himself, "this was quite the plan…"

I just sat there and watched him, wondering what on earth he was thinking about. He picked up his glass and took a sip, before tracing the rim with his fingertip, as if in deep thought. I sat there silently, not knowing what to do or say. It didn't seem like he hated me, however, so I found myself quite happy.

As I watched his eyes grow dark with thought, I found myself wondering what Edward was going to say next.

_**A/n: Longest chapter yet? Methinks. Next chapter should be long too…maybe, I think so. We'll be hearing from Edward, I hope. Review please?!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/n: Oooh!! What on earth could happen after last chapter? Ehhhh? By the way, people have commented about the likeness between this story, and a Manga called 'Skip Beat'; I've not actually read it, but I will have to check it out sometime! I went and read a summary online, and it does look pretty good! So if you like this type of story, and Manga (obviously), I suppose you ought to go check it out too! Ahaha.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine!**_

_**Chapter 10 (I think...yeah…maybe…uh…anyway)**_

_**Edward POV (Hell to the YEAH! I love Edward POV! Ahahaa…hope I write Edward POV okay…ahahaa…enjoy!)**_

Thoughts were bustling like a heard of butterflies around my skull as Bella talked me through her story. The taste of chocolate and wine were thick on my lips, and her voice filled my ears and mind. I felt happy, though I got more and more agitated as her story continued.

Who was this Jacob Black? How on earth could he call Bella 'Plain'? She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She was just…perfect. 'Practically perfect in every way' - my own personal Mary Poppins. He dumped her for the most ridiculous…stupid…idiotic…insulting reason I'd ever heard of. Who would have thought it? Dumping Bella because she wasn't a trophy girlfriend.

Apparently Jacob Black thought of girls as objects; as so many men do. Bella wasn't good enough to be seen on his arm, according to him.

Wrong. He wasn't fit to be seen with Bella - I couldn't imagine anyone who was.

One butterfly of thought picked up an interesting idea. I caught it and brought it to the forefront of my mind. Every word Bella said brought me closer to one conclusion. If Jacob thought Bella wasn't fit to be seen on a famous actor's arm, surely she should get him back by _dating _a famous actor. A _really _famous actor.

Someone well known, someone with talent, somebody who got great ratings, and had a large fan club. Someone who got a lot of news coverage. Someone that would drive this…_Jacob…_mad.

Perhaps, someone like…me?

Did I dare to hope?

I wouldn't trick Bella into a relationship…no. But an arrangement could surely benefit us both. She could get her own back…and it would be…useful to have somebody around. Jasper had told me many a time that I should have somebody to escort me places. Being seen with one girl, and one girl only would be great for my look…of course. Plus, it might get rid of some of the…'offers', I received. And Bella would become more famous over night; there would be a lot more open doors for her if she was with me.

And I was sure, when it came, I could handle the heartbreak of Bella leaving. It was inevitable that she would; with more movies, and more fame, she would find somebody else, somebody worth her. But being with her, in any way, was good enough for me.

Even if our relationship wasn't real.

And, I allowed myself to hope a little, there was a small chance that she might grow to…love me. The same way I'd begun to fall for her.

Had she ever thought of such a plan? Over the fortnight I'd known her, had Bella thought that it might be a more fitting revenge to rub a relationship with a famous actor in Jacob's face…a more fitting revenge.

After all, it wasn't as if I wasn't quite sought after. I wasn't vain, but I was well aware of what sort of fandom I'd achieved. A large one.

But how on earth did I broach the subject with her?

I decided to take the bull by the horns…or whatever it was they said.

"Wouldn't…" I started, hesitating, "dating a famous actor be more…fitting revenge?"

I watched in amusement as her cheeks were darkened by a beautiful, cherry red blush.

"Perhaps", she murmured, "but at the time I wasn't exactly at liberty to start dating a famous actor."

"What about now?" I pressed.

She looked at me right in the eyes for a moment, before her gaze landed on the coffee table. She laughed softly.

"You mean I should start dating Jane?" She asked, with a small smile. I chuckled, and gulped, before speaking again.

"What about…me?" My voice sounded a little lower than usual, and I felt worried I'd said the wrong thing immediately, as her eyes snapped once again to my face.

Then she laughed a lovely laugh, and I think my heart broke a little. She was rejecting me. Of course, I got ahead of myself.

"I think…" she said, "I misunderstood you, Edward. What are you suggesting?"

I hardly knew anymore. Was this the time to ask her out…for real? Or was this the time to suggest that we dated…not for real?

The coward in me went for the latter. At least a rejection in that sense would not be so hard to take.

"I was thinking that…if you were interested…we could put on a show for your…Mr. Black?"

She appeared to be thinking it over for a few minutes.

"I could hardly bother you with such a thing", she muttered back, her eyes once again on the coffee table.

"It wouldn't be a bother, Bella, in fact, I can think of many benefits of having a girlfriend." I told her, honestly.

"But surely you should be dating somebody more attractive?" she asked innocently. The question snapped something inside of me.

"Are you accusing me", I hissed back at her, "of being as shallow as your ex-boyfriend?"

She looked shocked, and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I didn't mean to imply that you're shallow…" she fidgeted in her seat, "I just meant that there are far better women to…"

I didn't let her finish.

"Bella", I interrupted her. "There is a reason I haven't asked anybody to be my girlfriend. However, an arrangement could benefit us both. And, on the contrary, I think that you're beautiful."

She blushed a lovely red again, and I revelled in the colour. She pursed her lips for a moment, before opening her mouth to speak. My heart beat faster at every word.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I am", I replied, perhaps a little too quickly. But I could barely bring myself to care, as she smiled a lovely smile.

"Then how would we…" she trailed off.

"When the press find out about me being in the movie, we can tell people we're dating. It'll create more of a buzz around the movie…and we'll have some time to work out how we're going to do this." I smiled at her, and she smiled nervously back.

Then she left.

_**A/n: So, it wasn't as long as I'd expected. But oh well, what'cha gunna do? Don't particularly like it either but oh well. REVIEW PLEASEYYY?!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/n: YAY! More actor Edward. Let's roll!**_

_**By the way, if anyone fancies doing any Beta-ing, I'm open to applications. Ahahaha. I'm honestly not that bad to work with…no, seriously!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Bella POV**_

It was like the best dream ever…come true. I resisted the urge to yodel at the top of my lungs - I was quite sure that Charlotte Bronte wouldn't have approved if I interrupted such a scene. But you never know. In any case, the directors would be pissed as hell.

So I relaxed, and started to enjoy myself, I was pretty much on cloud nine. Why? You might ask, well, I had my reasons.

I was standing in an Alice-approved, old fashioned white gown. The bodice was tight, butt the sleeves were long and airy; though they were tight around my wrists, and decorated with some sort of lacy design. The dress was hung with a floor length skirt, which was just long enough that I had to pick it up to walk with - but I supposed that was visually effective. Actually, I didn't suppose, Alice told me. The dress was a little scratchy, but I could deal with that. There was a simple pearl necklace around my neck, and my hair was piled on top of my head in a bun, from which a simple stretch of see-though lace protruded. The material hung so that it covered my hair, and fell over my eyes, shielding me a little from prying eyes. I could probably grin my face off, and the camera would never be able to pick it up.

In my left hand, I held a bunch of beautiful white flowers - I had no idea what the names were, that were tied with a large white bow that fell to my feet, which were unseen, but cased in dainty little white numbers. I'd almost had a heart attack earlier in the day, when I'd been told I would need to walk a l-o-n-g way in them. Well, round the corner and up a hill. That was a long way in heels, for me.

But I'd made it through, and it was all worth it, because in my other hand, was Edward's hand, and he was constantly giving my fingers little squeezes of encouragement, which made my heart stutter, and the butterflies in my tummy have simultaneous fits. Though it sounds it, it wasn't particularly unpleasant.

I had realised the day before that if I got to hold hands with Edward when we were 'dating', then I couldn't' actually wait for the day we started to come. It had been a week since our conversation, and I was so desperate to be his 'girlfriend' that I was climbing the walls, and debating whether I should just leak the info to the press myself. My pride was the only thing that stopped me.

It was just my luck that everybody working on the set valued their privacy too much to release information about Edward. Bloody silent gits. I was just waiting for Jessica to crack. She got closer every day. I was willing to bet she had less than a week of secrecy left in her. I reminded myself never to tell her any secrets in the future.

"You all ready?" Came the voice of Aro, one of the 'main men'. He was doing most of the directing work on the movie. He was a nice man, never too rude, and never yelled…too much. At least, he'd never yelled at me, and he _adored _Edward.

I turned to see if Edward was ready to start, and sucked in the third breath in the last ten minutes as I saw him in that delectable suit. There was something about older clothes that got my blood running. And there was something about Edward in old clothes that got my breasts hardening. I'd always thought that a lot of men looked sexier _with _clothes on, rather than without. Though, having seen parts of his bare chest during filming, I was sure Edward would be the guy to break the mould. He'd broken all of the others after all.

He squeezed my hand again, and I was brought back to reality. We nodded at each other (as we'd begun doing when we were 'ready', and he looked back over his shoulder to yell 'ready and waiting!' over his shoulder at Aro.

Two minutes, later, we began to film the pivotal scene of the movie…well, one of them.

Though an important scene, I had barely anything to say at the start. Instead, I was to look at Edward and smile sweetly as the priest spoke. I had no problem doing this, I could barely look at Edward without grinning today, since an event during one of our breaks that morning.

'_Do you feel any manner of discomfort, Miss?' _I heard a silky voice ask me, as I was trying to rearrange the underskirts I was wearing. I turned around to see Edward, who ran a hand through his hair, and blushed. I burst into laughter at his words, he sounded like a proper Mr Rochester.

'_Sorry,' _he said next, before making my laughter worse, _'I get a bit too into the character.'_

It had taken me a while to calm down after that, I'd had no idea how serious Edward got about his acting before then. It was actually really sweet in a way.

I turned to give another smile to Edward, which was caught on camera, and then I heard the interruption to the scene, in the form of another man entering the 'church', which was actually several carefully placed and decorated sheets of wood, and started to act shocked, sad, disappointed, and confused.

I have to admit that the best part of the scene was when Edward thrust Bertha's brother against the wall and yelled 'What have you to say?!' at him. His acting was passionate, and it was kind of…hot…to watch him get mad. I decided then, though, that I wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of Edward. He may only have been acting, but it was a little terrifying all the same.

My heart broke all over again for Jane when Edward announced that there would be no wedding. I understood her sadness better than ever, now I was playing her part. My heart was beating a hundred miles an hour by the time Edward reached out and took my hand, before he started leading me 'back to the house', to meet Bertha. We wouldn't shoot that scene today, just us leaving the church, and traipsing back down the hill.

We had to shoot the journey back to the house several times, unfortunately, due to my clumsiness. Apparently, Aro didn't think that it was an endearing quality to grace Jane with.

I didn't mind too much, I got to hold hands with Edward for almost a whole day. It was fantastic.

It had become a common occurrence for Edward to come and bid me goodbye at the end of the day, so I was unsurprised when he appeared at my side before I headed out of the doors that evening. I _was _surprised, however, when he asked me, loudly, in front of the cast, whether I would be interested in going to dinner with him the following day. I blushed bright red, and found myself being stared at from all angles, by those that surrounded me. I glanced up for long enough to see Jessica glaring dangerously at me from a few feet away. What a fun car journey _that _was going to be.

I looked up at him questioningly, but answered with an affirmative. He lent down and kissed me on my cheek, but lingered long enough to whisper in my ear.

"_Jessica's cracking." _was what he said, before he pulled back, and walked out of the room; leaving me in the lion's den, with a whole host of shocked co-workers. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face though, so I made my way out of the room, and into the car. Ten minutes later, Jessica joined me and entered me into a game of twenty questions, trying to get the details of mine and Edward's relationship. I told her I was just as surprised as her. It wasn't a lie, I hadn't exactly been expecting that little show.

I'd not even thought he was keeping such a close eye on our main suspects of the 'leak', like I was. Apparently, he was keeping an eye on things. I decided not to bother any more. Edward had much more experience in the field of movies and people who leak information about movies; he could take care of that side of things.

As soon as I got back to the hotel, I locked myself in my room and stuck on some music. I would need to ignore and avoid Jessica for the near, unforeseeable future. I wondered if I could afford to get a taxi to and from the studio each day. That way I could at least avoid being with her in enclosed spaces…I hoped.

_**A/n: Sorry it's short! Finally, another chapter! Wahoo. Edward's a little bit cute….review for more, quickly!!! Can I get up to a hundred reviews? ...**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/n: GUESS WHAT?! Oh yeah, I got beta-readers; and now feel very awesome, and cool and VERY grateful, because they're awesome! Leggy Freak003 is beta-ing this particular fic, so THANKS again to her! **_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**E to the D to the W to the A to the R to the D POV!**_

_Sorry, _I typed out with a smiley face, _pick you up at seven?_

I scrolled down my contacts list and quickly found Bella, whose details I'd personalized with a tiny little heart picture, because, evidently, I was a thirteen year old girl trapped inside a man's body.

Once I was done sending my message, I placed my phone on my bedside table, then stuck some music on and decided to get a bit more comfortable. I'd had to wear smart-casual wear today, since I'd been to set up a reservation at a restaurant after work, so I was desperate to drop the attire. I quickly unwound my tie, and threw it onto my desk, before unbuttoning my shirt, and slipping it off my form. The slacks went next, and I replaced them with a pair of holey old sweats. Perfect lazing about attire. I looked down at my feet and blushed to myself as I noticed, for the second time that day, my embarrassingly bright socks.

I wasn't a morning person, and I tended to rush to sets every day, and I found myself in the changing room today wearing florescent pink socks which I was absolutely _sure _I hadn't owned before then. After some confusion, I realized that they had probably been an old, forgotten gift…most likely from Emmett or Alice. Neither of them would be surprising in the least. I wished that I was more coherent in the mornings, because then I might actually end up wearing not-embarrassing clothes.

Thank god Bella hadn't spotted them.

I jumped up onto my bed, which was ridiculously comfy, and lay back against the pillow, just relaxing and listening to the music. A few minutes later, my phone beeped, and I reached across to grab it. I was pleased to see a message from Bella.

_You'd better be, _it read, _spring something like that on me again and I'll dump your ass._

I chuckled, and started tapping away at the numbers in order to send her a text back, hoping that maybe I could keep her talking for a while.

_I won't, I promise! I love you baby. What room are you in? _I replied, hoping she'd find the 'I love you baby', humorous, rather than freaky.

It wasn't long before my phone buzzed again, with a new message. I decided, as it did, to get a personalized ring tone for Bella, just so I'd know when it was her texting me. Then I'd never ignore her accidentally.

_I know, sweet cheeks. I'm in RM23. Where are we going? Love you 4eva. _I snorted, and jotted down the number on my hand, so I could walk up and collect her. Hopefully, the press would hold up one more day, so I wouldn't have any trouble with reaching her.

_Sweet cheeks? That's sickening, honey-love. It's a secret. _I smiled as I thought of nicknames we could call each other in public once we were 'together'. I would definitely _not _let her call me sweet cheeks in front of the press though, I couldn't even begin to fathom exactly how big of a field day they'd have with _that._

_Okay, boo. _She replied, and I cringed, but laughed. _What am I supposed to wear?_

One great thing I found about Bella was that she had this great ability to walk into things; any things, even metaphorical _things. _Not just material things like lampposts, closed doors, tables, chairs…and anything else in her vicinity.

_You were intending to wear something, sweetheart?_

I sent the text and sat wondering if she'd mind me calling her that out in public. Personally, I quite liked it as a term of endearment. And it sort of suited Bella…well, _I _thought so. I wondered then what her jackass of an Ex used to call her. Bastard. He had to be the stupidest man alive; but obviously, he had his uses, since he'd sent Bella careering into my waiting arms. Maybe I should send him some flowers or something.

Poisonous ones though, he hurt my Bella. That would definitely not be happening again. _Nobody _would be able to hurt Bella again, if I had my way. And I usually got my way.

_I'll show you mine, if you show me yours, baby-cakes, _came her eventual reply, I grinned as I thought of how long it had taken her to compose a comeback. I couldn't help but let out a highly unattractive snort at the message.

_Maybe some other time…after all, we've only been dating minus one day!_

While I waited for her text message, I decided that I might as well just switch the ring-tone to something I'd remember then, whilst I was thinking about it, and pressed a few buttons to add a song that suited Bella. As soon as I'd finished, I flicked the screen back to my inbox, and found a new message.

_In that case, you'd better tell me what to wear, almost-boyfriend._

I thought for a moment about the restaurant before replying.

_Smart casual? Perhaps a dress…easy access and all…_

I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I thought of the expression she'd have when she read my latest reply. Bella's face formed some very…interesting looks when she was surprised.

_You should reign yourself in, big shot. Three date rule!_

I smirked, before sending the last text message of the night.

_Well, I suppose that'll be something to look forward to. _

I stuck a smiley face on the end, then laid my phone back down on the bedside table. The music was soft, with a sweet melody. It didn't take long for me to fall to sleep. I dreamt all night of Bella Swan. My co-star, and soon to be 'girlfriend'.

**_A/n: Oooh, guess what's coming next? OH YES, DATE!!!! I'll try and make it majorly long too..._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/n: Okay, guy's, get ready for…dun…dun…DUN! THE DATE! Yes, people! Finally, the big day is here! Plus, I'll even try to make this the longest chapter so far! So…enjoy! And review! Thanks to my beta for this story: Leggy Freak003!**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Edward POV**_

I punched the most well used number I knew into the apartment phone, and held it up to my ear. As I heard it ring, I made my way across the lounge to my sofa. I sat down and poured a glass of wine from the bottle that was sitting on the table. I was about to take my first sip when a woman's soft voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said sweetly, and I smiled at the familiarity of her tone.

"Esme!" I hollered back happily, I had missed my mother. "It's me."

"Oh, Edward!" she called, recognising my voice. She sounded a lot happier once she knew who was calling. Of course, she and Carlisle, my father, often got phone calls from the press. It was unfortunate, but it came with the territory of having a famous son. "How are you?"

"I'm great thanks!" For once, it wasn't even a white lie. I enjoyed my job, and I'd had a great time working on a couple of previous movies, but right then I was happier than I'd been in a long while. Everything seemed to be going just right for me. "How are you, and Carlisle?"

"Oh, we're grand thank you, honey! Your father's just finished training some new residents, though, so he's a little tired." I smiled. My father was a well known doctor working in Chicago; the place I grew up. I'd always been proud of his work, since he saved lives for a living. I'd even played the part of a doctor once, merely because I wanted to have some sort of connection to him. "How's filming going? I can't wait to see the movie! Jane Eyre is a favourite of mine!"

I leaned backwards into my comfy couch, and my grin widened as I thought about how fantastic filming actually was.

"It's great, mom. Actually, that was sort of why I was calling."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…" I started, now a little unsure how to broach the subject. "It's just that I…er…tonight there's going to be…"

"Spit it out, Edward," Esme said softly, a little aspirated at my stuttering.

"I'm taking a girl out on a date tonight," I bit the bullet and told her, "and it's going to be in all of the papers."

Esme squealed happily down the line.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so happy! Is this somebody…special?"

I sighed.

"I think so, mom. But it's…complicated."

"How so?"

I sat there for almost an hour explaining how much I liked Bella. I told her about how funny and sweet and beautiful she was. Then I told her about how much I enjoyed acting opposite her; and about how it had felt holding her hand whilst we were shooting the wedding scenes. I described every little feeling I'd gotten during my time with the beautiful brunette; and how much I wanted to be with her. Then I was forced to explain our 'arrangement', and how I'd been too much of a coward to really ask her out.

Esme was silent for a short while after I'd finished, and I was left desperately wondering what she thought. Then she giggled a little bit, shocking me.

"You know, Edward, you always manage to land yourself in the strangest of situations." She giggled again and sighed. "I'm not sure who's taking advantage of the other in this case. You're taking advantage of the fact that Bella wants revenge, to get her to be with you, and she's taking advantage of the fact that you like her, to get revenge. And, of course, everything else that will come with being your girlfriend. So I'm really not sure what to say."

She was silent for a few more minutes, and I saw on my sofa and fidgeted. My glass of wine long gone. I had limited myself to one, since I would later be driving Bella around. Granted, it was still only the early afternoon, but I liked to drive fast, and I wasn't taking any chances. My eyes flickered over to the shirt and pants I'd been ironing earlier that morning, and suddenly couldn't wait to see Bella again.

"Perhaps," Esme suddenly spoke up again, "this is a situation where you should just 'go with the flow'. Wait until Bella has gotten her revenge, then see where she stands?…or lies, as in the case of most of your…girls." She gigged again, and I found myself a little annoyed.

"She's not like that, Esme," Is said, pinching the bridge of my nose, hard. "Bella's…different."

"Well then, son, I have to go," Esme replied, cheerfully, "I expect to see you being a gentleman in the newspapers tomorrow morning!"

"Thanks mom, I'll see you soon."

"I love you Edward, good luck!"

"Thanks, Esme, I love you too." I hung up the phone, and took the wine and glass back into the kitchen, picking up a bar of chocolate to devour, as I went. I made quick work of the candy, before jumping into the shower. I spent more time on my appearance than usual, which wasn't hard. I washed both my body and hair, before conditioning the latter. Then I got out and cleaned my teeth…twice, before using mouthwash to rinse with. Making sure I didn't cut myself, I slowly worked a razor around my face, before slapping on some aftershave. Then I stood in front of the mirror for almost an hour, trying to tame my hair. I was tempted to try and gel it back, before I remembered what had happened the last time I tried that, without Alice to help me out. I decided to leave it, and ask Alice to help me out next time…if there was a next time. I wondered, in passing, if she was actually with Bella: they'd become close friends, and it was just like Alice to turn up on Bella's doorstep and announce that she was going to help her get ready.

I slipped on some boxers, before grabbing the clothes I had ironed, and pulling them on over the top. I wore black slacks and a fitted white shirt, which I rolled up the sleeves of. I had slung a black tie around my neck, and was about to make a knot in it when the doorbell rang. Praying it wasn't the paparazzi, I walked over and looked through the peep-hole. Two familiar blue eyes looked back into mine, and I smiled as I opened the door.

Jasper stepped in with a grin, and we embraced in a quick one armed hug, before I led him over to the sofas. When we got there, he pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Compliments of Alice," he said with a grin. I quirked an eyebrow, before opening it, and smiling softly. I pulled off the black tie I had been meaning to wear, and replaced it with the sapphire blue one that Alice had sent. I would have bet my life in that moment that Bella and I were going to match. I thought back to the first day I had met her: she had been wearing a blue tank top. Blue and Bella went well together, _very _well. If she was turning up in blue tonight, I was going to have a little bit of trouble keeping my hands off her.

A little bit more than usual that was.

"I take it she's going to be playing Bella-Barbie today then?" I questioned, as Jasper reached over to the stereo and turned on some music. He chuckled.

"Yep, she's going to look stunning."

"Have you seen her?" I questioned a little too quickly.

"Nah, but Alice has _'seen' _it." We laughed together this time. Alice always claimed she 'saw' how people would look in different outfits, or with different hairstyles, or make up; which gave her the gift of fashion and making people over. In truth, I'd never seen her wrong before.

"Looking forward to your _date?" _Jasper asked, smirking a little. He knew what was going on. I'd told him that morning before I'd phoned Esme. Since he was the one who had been pushing me to get a girlfriend, I thought he'd better know about the arrangement. Plus, he could make sure we got the right publicity.

"Yeah, I suppose so," I muttered, a little glum. I couldn't help feeling a bit upset that it really wasn't a real date.

"You like her." Jasper stated. He'd always had a gift for reading people's feelings, and now appeared to be no different. I didn't bother trying to hide my emotions from him any more. He wouldn't believe me when I did.

"A lot," I stated boldly, and looked up at him; he looked sympathetic, and I rolled my eyes. "It's okay though, maybe she'll grow to like me back."

The reassurance was mainly for myself.

"She will, give her some time." Jasper grinned across at me, and I smiled back a little, desperately hoping that he was right. "But right now, you ought to get going. Just in case the press are already about. A little bird told me that somebody cracked this morning, and spilled the beans; I don't know which newspapers or magazines they told, but you can be sure that several, at the least, know where you are, and what you're filming."

I nodded, prepared to bet on Jessica. It was unsurprising that my self-proclaimed 'biggest fan' was outing where I was to the press. I took little pleasure in the knowledge that my presence on set probably deserved to be leaked to the press, since I'd pretty much been ignoring Jessica's existence since we started filming. After all, it wasn't as though I had any scenes with her…and I would much rather just hang out with Bella, who wouldn't squeal every time I walked passed.

I stood and grabbed a dark blazer from it's hanger and pulled it on, then grabbed a hat and sunglasses, hoping to at least collect Bella before we got hounded by photographers. I wanted to make sure she was as comfortable as possible before throwing her in the deep end. Perhaps we should have met up earlier and talked about this? Or had the date a little later, when she got used to the paparazzi. There was no time to worry about that now though. I said a quick 'goodbye' to Jasper, and walked out of the apartment. He could let himself out when he was ready. I heard him switch off the CD player, and switch on the TV when I left, and assumed that Alice would probably be meeting him there.

I made my way quickly down to the parking lot, which was underneath the building for added security, and climbed into my favourite car. It was an occasions car for me, an Aston Martin Vanquish. She looked aesthetically brilliant, and handled incredibly well. But the best thing? That was the speed this car could produce. I _loved _this car.

For every day use I drove a silver Volvo, which the press were, mercifully, as yet unaware of. I briefly thought of collecting Bella in that, before deciding that I'd rather impress her with my far-more-awesome Vanquish. Yes, it appeared that I had become slightly vain lately…and desperate to impress.

I didn't see any members of the press hanging around, and was getting to Bella's quicker than I'd anticipated, so I made a quick stop at a flower shop on the way. I had no idea what sort of thing she'd like, but I took a bunch of big, brightly coloured daisies, which reminded me of her bright personality. I placed them gently on the seat beside me as I resumed my trip, and kept an eye on them as I went.

Bella's hotel was located nearer the studio than mine was, and didn't have the same parking facilities, so I was forced to park right out front. I got out, pulling the flowers with me, and made my way upstairs to the room number I'd memorized the night before. I found out from the receptionist, who obviously thought I looked familiar, that RM23 was near the top of the building, and I made my way quickly upwards on the stairs. I'd gotten trapped in an elevator for several floors with an obsessed fan once, and I was taking every precaution not to repeat the experience.

I made it to her room ten minutes early, but rapped on the door all the same, unwilling to waist another moment without her.

"Edward Cullen!" Alice's voice shrieked as soon as I opened the door, "You're early! I'm not done yet!"

The pixie-like woman ushered me in with a small smile, and shut the door behind me, before careering off into another room - the bathroom, I assumed. I stood by the door and looked around for a few minutes. The room had a nice view of the skyline, and was, for all intents and purposes, a very normal hotel room. There was a large bed in the corner, which I tried not to look at, and a small television and sofa. A wardrobe stood to the side, open, through which I could see some of the clothes I recognised, and her suitcase sat in the bottom. Several pairs of shoes lay near to the door, and there were three small piles of books around the room; one was next to her bed, with a book lying propped open. I smiled as I thought of her sitting in bed and reading. A laptop and a printer were set up on the vanity table, instead of pots of product; a fact which made me smile a little.

I decided to do this with what Carlisle called my 'naked face', and took off my hat and glasses, sticking them in my blazer pockets; I'd leave them in the car when we got to the restaurant. After all, we did _want _people to know that Bella was dating me. Well, one person anyway.

At seven, on the dot, Alice led Bella out into the main room, and I became breathless at the sight presented to me. Her dress was the exact same sapphire blue of my tie, and hung breezily off her small figure. Her slim, milky legs were encased in white shoes, and she held a matching white clutch to her side. Her hair hung in large ringlets around her beautiful face, and Alice had coloured her lips with some soft pink lip-gloss. Stunning was an understatement.

I couldn't stop myself from walking over and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek - friends did that, didn't they? Before I handed her the bunch of flowers. She blushed a beautiful red, and thanked me. Alice took the flowers off her, to put them in a vase of water. She came back a few minutes later and hugged both Bella and myself, before whizzing out first.

"You look beautiful," I told Bella, shyly. She smiled back just as shyly, and I ran my hands through my hair; cursing myself when I realised that would make my hair look even worse than usual. "So, erm, we need to talk about how we're going to do this…"

"Okay," she said softly.

"Well, I was thinking in the car, we could just get into our characters a little bit…take their…infatuation with each other, and just act like them on a date?" I told her nervously. It was mostly for her benefit, I was just going to act as if I was taking Bella Swan on a date. Obviously, she was going to needed some sort of a character to act in this though, since this was purely a charade on her half.

"Sure," she muttered back, "sounds like a good idea."

"If I do anything you don't like, or take anything too far, just tell me, okay?" I was nervous, and there was no way I wanted to screw this up, but I had an awful premonition that I was going to do just that, by scaring her off with too much, too soon."Okay," she seemed a little nervous herself. I reached out and took her hand in mine as a comforting gesture; we'd been holding hands on set a lot, so I didn't suppose she'd find this anything too out of the ordinary. I gave her hand a little squeeze, and she smiled at me, before following me out of the room, our fingers interlinked. I discovered as we walked that it was a lucky thing out hands were held between us, since heels and Bella were not a good combination. I tried not to laugh the three times we tripped, but couldn't help myself the fourth time, when she fell right into my waiting arms at the bottom of the stairs. She glared at first but laughed with me when we saw the receptionists face, since now I wasn't wearing my disguise. I could see Bella start to relax as she waved her fingers over at the poor woman when we passed.

I held open the door to my car, and her clutch bag as I helped her in. When she was safely buckled up, I passed back the bag and gently shut the door, before making my way around to my side. I got in and started the engine, pressing a couple of buttons to make sure the car was warm, and clicking on the radio. I told Bella to chose a station, and was pleasantly surprised when she switched to a jazz channel. We grinned across at each other during the drive, and I launched into a game of twenty questions for Bella; my own personal variation of the game. Though it was more like twenty _thousand _questions for Bella, since I'd been playing since the first day I met her. By now I knew a lot about her, and considered myself winning.

I discovered as we pulled up to the restaurant that somebody had tipped off the press, probably Jasper, so there were a bunch of men and women with cameras and microphones standing outside the doors. As I pulled up, they turned and ran towards the car. I gave Bella a reassuring smile when she looked a little scared, before swiftly getting out of my car, making my way around to her side, and helping her out. When she was by my side, I handed my keys to the valet, and wrapped an arm around Bella's waist.

"Edward, who's your friend?" a journalist yelled at me, pushing a recoding device in front of my face. I ignored him, and pulled Bella along beside me.

"Excuse me Miss, are you Isabella Swan?" another questioned from Bella's side, and I tightened my hold on her, walking faster again.

"Edward - please comment on your new relationship!"

"Edward, is this your co-star?"

"Mr Cullen, what have you got to say about your new role as Edward Rochester?"

I ignored them all, blinking as the flashes from cameras went off in my face, and finally got to the restaurant doors, which were open for me. I stepped inside, and away from the journalists. When we were there, we were seated quickly in a booth near a window, where the cameras could still reach us, but the questions couldn't.

I took my place next to Bella, and pulled her hand into mine again, squeezing it gently. She looked up at me, and appeared to be nervous again. I reached over and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and leaned closer to her to whisper a joke, wanting to break the tense mood.

"What's a vampire's favourite fruit?" I whispered in her ear.

"Um, no idea?" she murmured softly back.

"A neck-tarine," I told her, and she threw her head back and laughed, like I'd hoped. Then she punched me lightly on the shoulder with her unoccupied hand.

"Edward…" she said as she laughed, "that was…terrible!"

I snorted.

"It wasn't _that _bad!" though I knew it was, I had gotten that one off my goon of a brother last Halloween, and it was the only joke I could think of at the time. Of course, now I'd told it, I could think of a whole host of better jokes I could have told Bella. But at least she was smiling now. I squeezed her hand again, and gazed happily into her laughter-filled eyes.

"Hello!" A waitress announced herself, and I turned around to see a blonde woman with a notepad and a pen. The top three buttons of her shirt were undone, giving an observer a clear view of the top of her cleavage. "I'm Heidi. Can I get you two some drinks?"

"Bella?" I asked, turning to her. She had the drinks list in her hand, and was looking over it hurriedly whilst the waitress stood there.

"Umm," she mumbled whilst trying to decide.

"Shall I order us a bottle of wine?" I asked her, "then we can share it?"

She looked back at me gratefully, and I grinned back at her, before turning to order a bottle of Jacob's Creek. The waitress wrote our order down, winked at me, then disappeared. I turned back to Bella, who was watching the waitress walk away with a look of distaste.

"Do you get that everywhere you go?" she turned and asked me, conversationally.

"Get what?"

"You know what," Bella announced, and gestured towards the waitress. "Women fawning all over you!"

"Uh, yes," I replied, a little uncomfortable. I shifted a little closer to Bella, and brought our interlinked hands to rest on the table before us.

"Oh," she replied. "Okay."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing," she muttered, and hung her head, blushing. I had wondered whether she might be…jealous. But apparently not, she was just curious after all.

"It must be kind of weird, being treated like a piece of meat by most of the female population," she suddenly carried on. "But I suppose it's your own fault, since you're the one who keeps dazzling people."

I felt my eyes widen a little.

"Dazzle people?" I questioned, smirking a little bit.

"Yeah, you know," she waved her free hand around a little. "Making all those girls go slightly faint and dizzy because you look at them in a certain way. You _dazzle _them."

I smirked a lot more now, and leaned slightly closer, my face right next to hers.

"Do I dazzle you?" I asked softly, looking in her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Frequently," she muttered back. I was about to question her more, when the waitress returned. I couldn't remember her name, since I was so busy remembering every single thing Bella said and did, so I just smiled at her as she placed our glasses down on the table with the bottle in the middle.

"Can I take your order?" she smiled, smiling widely at me.

"Bella?" I asked again, turning to her; she'd pulled the menu open in front of her and was pouring over it with a slightly confused look on her face. She turned to look up at me and said in a small voice: "it doesn't have any prices."

"Of course not, mine's got them all," I told her with the smile, holding my own up. She reached out for it, but I pulled it out of her grasp, rolling my eyes. "Bella, just chose what you want, money is no object."

She stared at me hard for a few minutes, I knew she didn't like people spending money on her, it had come up in conversation before. I hoped that she hadn't been intending to pay for anything. I eyed her bag, and assumed that she had. That would certainly _not _be happening.

"Excuse me," Bella suddenly turned to the waitress, "What's the cheapest thin-"

"Bella!" I cut her off, "I will _not _be ordering you the cheapest thing on the menu, just because it _is!"_

I reached over and tapped the laminated pages before her. "Just chose what you want, _please_?"

I pouted at her, and made my eyes grow as wide as I could, watching in delight as she gave in.

"Fine, I'll have the Mushroom Ravioli, please."

I almost groaned as she still managed to order one of the cheapest dishes. I got the smallest dish on the menu, and handed both of them back to…well, back to the waitress.

"Edward," Bella turned to me as soon as the woman was out of sight. "I don't know if I can afford to buy that."

"Shh, Bella", I placed a finger over her mouth, and squeezed her hand again. "You are now, for all intents and purposes, my girlfriend. So _please _just let me be a gentleman and treat you to your meal. I _will _be paying, whether you like it or not, so please just try to enjoy yourself, for me?"

She sighed and hung her head, so I decided to pull out the big guns. I put my finger under her chin, and tilted her head upwards to look her in the eye again.

"Look, Bella, I make a _lot _of money. I don't even know what to do with most of it, so it's not like buying dinner is even a big deal for me. Besides, I take my other friends out for dinner all the time…" She didn't need to know that I didn't actually _have _many other friends. Getting close to anyone was actually quite hard when you were famous, it was hard to know who to trust.

Finally, Bella nodded back at me.

"Okay, Edward. I'm sorry, I'm not really…used to going out on, uh, dates?"

"Did your ex-boyfriend not take you out?" I asked, incredulously. She blushed a little and turned away.

"No, Jake and I didn't ever really…go out much."

Just another reason for me to really dislike this _Jacob _guy. What sort of a man doesn't take his girlfriend out every once in a while? Every little thing Bella told me about him usually made my head hurt trying to work out how he could treat his girlfriend so badly, especially since she was _Bella_. Everything he did, I had realised quickly, was the exact opposite of what I would do. Somehow, this made me hate him even more. Would Bella want someone who was so unlike him as I was. I even had the opposite _looks _to the tanned, dark-haired, muscled man. The only thing we had in common was probably our height; and he was probably still bigger than me in that aspect.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had pulled Bella's hand to my lips and kissed her knuckles.

"I'll take you out, a _lot." _I promised. And I would. She looked a little surprised, but smile back at me.

"I'd like that," she whispered, and blushed. I couldn't help but grin back at her, whilst wondering exactly how often I could get away with taking her out. I determined to ask her out for the following weekend by the end of the night.

The waitress returned with our food, and made a big show of leaning forwards, and bending down so I would have a great view down her top. I ignored this move, and pulled Bella in so I could place a kiss on her cheek when the waitress was looking. The woman seemed to be attempting not to glare, but was failing. Bella, I couldn't help but notice, appeared to look a little bit smug. When the waitress was gone, we fell into conversation about the movie whilst we ate…well…I picked at the small plate of chicken, Bella ate.

The filming had been going particularly well for this movie, Marcus, who directed the sound crew, announced midweek that it was because of the 'chemistry' on set. I was looking forward to a 'I told you so' lecture, the next week, when everybody had seen the pictures of Bella and I in the papers. Not that I told Bella this; nor did I chose to tell her that I'd been…informed that we were filming the proposal scene the next week, as well as the scenes that followed that. They included kisses…lots of kisses. I, for one, was very much looking forward to this part of the filming, and wondered whether, perhaps afterwards, Bella would feel more comfortable on our 'dates'.

By the time we were ready to eat desert, we were discussing what we would do after the movie, and I'd eaten a total of three mouthfuls. I hoped that Bella hadn't noticed, and thought I was rude. The smiling, winking waitress collected our plates, then came back a few minutes later to take down our orders for desert, just as Bella was telling me that she had no idea what to do when the movie was finished.

My mouth watered when I saw the desert menu, and I chanced a glance at Bella, wondering what she was going to order. She was pouring over her menu once more.

"The chocolate fudge delight is the best," I informed her, already able to taste the melted chocolate on my tongue. It had been too long since I'd had one.

"What is it?" she asked me back, not bothering to try and talk to the waitress any more, who, I noticed, had popped open yet _another _button. And I was _sure _her skirt had been longer the last time I saw her.

"Chocolate ice cream, with cream, and chocolate fudge, and chocolate brownie pieces," I grinned back, and she nodded.

"Two, please." I told the waitress with a small grin. I supposed that Bella had to have caught on to my chocolate obsession by now, and knew she had when I turned around to find her grinning like a Cheshire cat at me.

"You're an addict," she told me simply, and I rolled my eyes. She giggled.

"I don't like anything else," I whined to her, remembering Esme's expressions every time I refused to eat anything else. She used to say I was like Willy Wonka. I tell you, I'd have _killed _to own his chocolate factory. My brother, however, took another view of it, and, after watching far too many vampire movies, he took the phrase 'bloodlust', and changed it to 'choc-lust' - just for me.

"What does your mother think?" Bella asked with a 'tutting' noise. I grinned back at her.

"Many things, most of which I'd rather not repeat," I joined in with her laughter, happy to see her smiling: her laughter rang in my ears, and I suddenly really wished that I had a recording. I'd have liked that as my alarm clock, it might actually get me out of bed on time. Though I had to admit I was doing better lately, since I now worked with Bella. Before this shoot I used to actually be late quite a lot of the time, merely because I always just wanted to sleep in.

I was absolutely positive that the waitresses skirt had been longer when I'd last seen her this time, and she appeared to be running out of buttons to undo. She'd even rolled her sleeves up, and added more make up before she returned. I could spot all of these things as she walked towards us. I saw Bella glare at her, and suppresses a laugh. Poor Bella, I felt almost bad that I attracted female attention, for the first time in my life. I felt close to guilty about it.

But all of those thoughts were gone when the waitress actually arrived at the table, because Bella decided to take matters into her own hands, and lent across to press her lips against mine, when the waitress was staring at me.

Bella's lips were soft, and gentle; but she seemed nervous, as though she didn't think she should be doing this. I didn't hesitate to kiss her back, bringing my hand up to cup her face. My other hand reached for her waist and pulled her in closer to me. She clasped my biceps with her little hands. A few moments after it started, and far too quickly, Bella pulled away from me, and smiled up at the waitress, who was just placing her glass bowl before her.

I was in a bit of a daze as I began to tuck into my desert, until I was brought abruptly out of it by hearing one of the most amazing sounds me ears had ever witnessed. I turned to look at Bella, who had just taken a mouthful of the chocolate-filled pudding and moaned. I was suddenly very jealous of the chocolate. After that, I slowed on eating my own, just so I could watch her eat. She was fascinating, and seemed to savour every bite she took. I watched, unable to tear my gaze away as she wrapped her lips around the spoon, and sucked off the ice cream. Oh, to be _that spoon._

We finished a while later, and had some coffee brought to us. We drank slowly and chatted more about the cast we were working with. Bella was interested in the people I'd known from other movies, such as Jane. So we spoke at length about different films I'd acted out with them. I was surprised and disappointed to hear that she'd not actually seen many of my movies, but happy when she said she intended to. I quickly took my chance and invited her to come and watch them with me back at my flat sometime that week. She quickly agreed, and we decided that, since neither of us were needed that Wednesday, we should do so then. Personally, I couldn't wait.

We left the restaurant shortly after. I tipped the waitress, but only because she'd gotten me a kiss from Bella. As we exited I wondered where I could take Bella next time. I wanted to take her somewhere more casual, but, I had to admit, I loved seeing her in such a beautiful dress. She looked absolutely stunning. Though I hated to shield her beautiful body from view, I pulled off my blazer before we left the restaurant; leaning forwards to press a kiss to her forehead, I wrapped it around her shoulders. I did up one of the buttons, so it wouldn't slip off her, and wrapped an arm tightly around her waist; then we fought past the press, and back to my car. I helped her in, and quickly drove away. I slowed, however, when we were out of their sight, as I wanted to make the night last as long as possible.

"Thanks, Edward, I had a really great time," Bella said, once we'd arrived back at her hotel; I had walked her back to her door, and we stood outside, smiling at one another.

"Same, I look forward to seeing you on Monday." I told her honestly, before standing silent and nervous for a few minutes. I decided to screw worrying, and leant down to kiss her on the luscious lips that had been teasing me since that first kiss before the waitress. This kiss was different, it was long, and slow; neither of us was as nervous anymore, and I smiled against her lips, before finally breaking away.

"Good night, Bella." I said softly, before reluctantly walking away.

"Night!" she called after me, and I turned back to smile and wave at her. She stood there looking absolutely beautiful; the bottom of her dress peeking out from underneath my blazer, which she'd slipped into properly in the car. My heart ached as I walked around the corner, and she disappeared from my line of sight. It'd not been three seconds, and I was already missing her.

I made my way down to my car, and got in, then I drove swiftly back to my apartment, grateful that the paparazzi had still not located the place. I drank another glass of wine, then drifted off to sleep. She haunted my dreams, again.

**_A/n: Thoughts? Review please!!! I really want to know what everyone (yes, EVERYONE!) thinks of this chapter! Since it was their first date...after all!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/n: WOOWW I was totally impressed with the number of reviews I got for the last chapter! Can I get that many again? Pretty please? Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the date...here's the aftermath form Bella's POV.**_

**_Thanks again to Leggy Freak003 for looking over this!_**

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Bella POV**_

Kissing Edward 'goodnight' was like the perfect end to a perfect, wonderful, fairy-tale style dream. Holding hands in a 'chapel' and pretending to get married had nothing on a 'date' with Edward Cullen. That night I slipped out of my new [favorite] dress, and pulled my dazed self into bed, still clutching Edward's blazer. I felt like the fan-girly-ist of all fan-girls, but Edward's smell was addictive. The next morning I woke up with my nose buried in the rumpled material, and my arms clutching tightly to my pillow. I had dreamt about him all night, I couldn't get enough.

I woke earlier than usual, and took a quick shower, before a granola-bar breakfast. I'd stashed several boxes around my room a few days before, since I didn't particularly favor the hotel's breakfast options. I slipped on some holey sweats, and a vest-top, intent on lazing around for the day. The one thing I did do was order an iron and an ironing board to be brought up to the room. They arrived five minutes later, and I spent a long part of my morning ironing Edward's blazer back to perfection. When I was done, I packed away the board and iron, and stuck them against a spare piece of wall, just in case I needed them again. It was just after I did this that there was a loud rapping on my door.

Hesitantly, I made my way over, and twisted the knob, before pulling it towards me, and looking out of the crack I had created. The sight that greeted me was not a pleasant one. It was Jessica Stanley.

A very _angry _Jessica Stanley.

She shoved open the door, and waltzed right into the room. I scrambled to close the door behind her, before turning and looking at the other woman.

"Explain this!" She demanded, and chucked me a newspaper, before crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyes narrowed, and I averted my own, looking down at the front page of the paper she had thrown me.

'_Bella Eyre', _was the title of the article, and there were several images littering the page. One was of me and Edward making our way into the restaurant, another was of us looking very cozy together, and finally one that had been taken when I kissed his lovely lips. I had been pissed with the waitress, she was flirting with _my _man. Not that he _was _mine, but she didn't know that.

"Explain?" I asked Jessica, not bothering to read more than the first few words; _'The nation's heartthrob Edward Cullen was spotted last night with Co-star Isabella Swan…'_

"That's right! I'm _waiting!" _She stuck her hands on her hips and lent forwards, one lipstick smothered lip jutting out from under another. I shrugged at her, not really sure of what to say, after all, Edward and I hadn't exactly thought about how we were going to…handle…other people who questioned us. I decided to try and play it cool.

"Uh, Edward and I went out to dinner last night," I told her with a shrug.

"I can _see _that!" She told me. "It's because you're co-stars, right? That's all?"

She sounded triumphant, and I didn't like it.

"After all," she carried on, with a flick of her hair. "Edward Cullen would never be interested in _you."_

She giggled, and I felt something snap inside of me, remembering Jacob and his talk of me not being good enough.

'_Not the right _standard!'

'_Trophy girl.'_

'_Leah's just so…exotic!'_

'_I think you're beautiful', _Edward's voice suddenly slipped into my thoughts, and I reached over and placed the paper on the vanity table behind me, drawing strength from his words.

"_Actually," _I started, with a large smile, "We're dating."

Jessica's jaw dropped, and I gave her a satisfied smirk.

"You're lying," she said, after a moment's hesitation.

"No," I replied easily, "I'm not."

"You _have _to be," Jessica announced. "Edward Cullen is way too good for you!"

"Maybe you should tell _him _that," I shot back at her. I was sick of this conversation already, who did Jessica think she was? Storming in here with her thigh high boots, and her midriff-showing tee-shirt? This girl was a bitch, and I knew it.

"Whatever," She muttered, and turned to walk out of the door. "It's not like he won't dump you in like, a few days, anyway."

I just watched, speechless, as she left the room, pulling the door shut behind her. When I heard the click, I felt a familiar sting in my eyes. Several tears managed to escape before I forced the flow to stop. I would _not _cry over this. Edward wouldn't be dumping me, after all: he'd agreed to be my 'boyfriend', and I trusted him to stick to his word, and our plan.

I just wished that it wasn't a plan anymore. Though I realized, if this wasn't a plan, Jessica's words might not have been so untrue. If I wasn't a friend he was…helping out, I might just have been one of those girls who lasted a few hours, or a few days with Edward, if he even took notice of me at all. And that really stung. I held my hand over my heart for a few moments, and tried to calm myself down. I took the paper off the table behind me and stared at the photographs again. I looked…happy there. Every moment with Edward the night before had been magical, like some kind of school girl fantasy. I had been living the dream, and it had been spectacular.

I grabbed Edward's blazer in my other hand, and sat down on my bed. I put the paper down beside me, and slipped the blazer on over my shoulders, breathing in Edward's scent again. It brought back the happy memories, and I couldn't help but smile.

A noise startled me, and it took me a moment to realize that it came from the phone on my bedside table. I quickly picked it up, and flipped it open so I could see the screen. Edward's name flashed across it, and I pressed a button to open his message.

_**Guess who's officially dating the hottest thing in Hollywood? **_The text read, and I smiled at the screen; Edward had perfect timing.

_**Johnny Depp's girlfriend? **_Was my reply. Really, I knew it was me…but it was fun to tease Edward.

_**Nope, **_came another text a few moments later, _**the correct answer is Edward Cullen.**_

I was quicker to reply this time, and so was he.

_**Yes, I'm sure I don't mean his girlfriend! Did you see the cover of 'The Star', you look most beautiful on that one…**_

I felt the heat rush to my face as I read his words, and without turning to look in the mirror to my side, I knew I would be blushing tomato red. I found myself lost for a few moments in thoughts of whether he actually thought I was attractive. Whenever he told me I was, he always seemed genuine.

_**No, not yet. Just the local paper - Jess brought it round earlier.**_

_**Oh, **_I could almost hear the distaste in his words as he wrote them, _**I see.**_

The text was followed up with another one, a few seconds later.

_**I've got them all, if you want to come over and start a couple's scrapbook or something; I hear that's all the rage!**_

I hesitated. Was he joking, or was he really inviting me to go over to his flat? I _did _want to say yes, after all, it would mean seeing Edward…and I really did want to see all of the articles. I would never admit it to him, but a scrap book sounded like a fantastic idea. I could fill it with photographs and articles, then post it off to Jacob. It was his birthday in a couple of weeks, and that would have made a fantastic present. I wondered, suddenly, why I hadn't remembered how near his birthday was…Edward and I could have announced our relationship on that day…

…maybe I could get Edward to announce our 'engagement' on that day. We could even fake a marriage and everything!

…Maybe not.

_**Well, **_I finally typed out, _**I **_**would **_**really like to see the other papers…**_

_**I'll send you a car, **_he text back, a few moments later, and my heart leapt.

Edward was sending me a car…I was going to Edward's flat…I was going to see Edward!

Even after having been there before, it still seemed like a really big deal. I quickly grabbed some nicer clothes, and shoved them on. I'd just finished buttoning up my jeans when there was a knock at the door. I forced my feet into trainers, grabbed Edward's blazer with my bag, and pulled the door open.

A tall, dark man stood there with a grin across his lips. I couldn't help but smile back as he introduced himself as one of Edward's drivers. I followed him downstairs, and he helped me into a nondescript silver car. In no time at all he had whizzed me around to Edward's flat, and was helping me out again.

Apparently, Edward's hide out hadn't yet been uncovered, since there was barely anybody about - certainly no members of the press. I jumped into the lift and pushed the button for his floor number. I tapped my feet in frustration as the lift slowly climbed to the top of the building - too slow.

A few minutes later, the lift finally ground to a halt, and I almost ran out of it and down the corridor to the flat I knew was Edward's. Once outside, I worked to calm myself down a little, taking deep breaths. Then I tapped out a tune on the door.

"Placebo, Bella?" Edward greeted me, pulling open the door with a grin. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You knew that?" I questioned, as I quickly stepped inside. He pushed the door closed behind me as he answered.

"Nope, I'm a mind reader," he said, very seriously, and winked. I rolled my eyes at him, but was still grinning, as he lead me over to the sofas again. As I sat down I noticed a pile of newspapers and magazines on the table. One paper lay unfolded to the side. _The Star._ There was a full length photograph of me across the front, wrapped in a baby pink dress, with styled curls dropping around my face. I was blushing bright red whilst grinning my face off, and looking hideous. I recognized it as having been taken at Angela's wedding - I was maid of honor.

"Where did they get that?!" I shrieked. Edward chuckled at me; he had left the room for a few moments, and was now back with yet another bar of chocolate, and two large glasses of wine. He set them all down on the table before replying.

"The press have a …way of finding things like that," he smirked a little. "Personally, that's my favorite picture."

I groaned.

"Well it's definitely not mine!"

I began to leaf through the rest of the articles, whilst Edward sat and watched, never without a mouthful of chocolate. By the time I was finished, half the bar was gone.

The rest of the papers hadn't got such embarrassing shots of me; for which I was grateful - in fact, most of the photographs came from the night before. My favorites were those which included Edward and I…kissing. Though there were several shots of just our hands, resting on the table - or of Edward kissing my knuckles.

I read the articles out loud with Edward, and we laughed over them. There wasn't much truth to them aside from the facts that I was playing opposite Edward in the movie, Jane Eyre. Though some papers went as far as to comment on my 'late relationship' with Jacob Black. These particularly amused me, since one or two had the gall to report that I had dumped Jake for Edward.

_Fantastic, _I thought to myself, _Jake will just _love _that. _I knew that I did; the grin on Edward's face as we laughed together that he had enjoyed those articles as well. Of course, what an ago boost.

It was mid afternoon by the time we had finished laughing over the news of us, so Edward decided to serve up a late lunch…of Ben and Jerry's.

"Do you ever eat _anything _healthy?" I quizzed him as he wondered out of the kitchen with a pot of cookie-dough ice cream, and two spoons; one of which he handed to me.

"Er," was his only answer, and I rolled my eyes, before tucking into the little pot of heaven. Somehow, I couldn't blame Edward for living on junk.

Lunch was a quick affair, since we both ate fast in order to grab as much ice cream as possible before the other got some. Especially when it came to the bits of cookie-dough. Edward was surprisingly fast with a spoon.

Somehow, after out 'lunch' we ended up actually making a scrap book after all. Edward fished out some scissors, glue and a big notebook, and we started to cut and stuck like children, writing little notes next to each of the photographs and articles. We listed where they were from, and the date; then Edward started rating them out of ten.

Personally, I would have rated most of them a lot lower, but watched with a smile as he gave them his own listings. After trying to draw little stars next to them to indicate how 'awesome' they were, and finding that stars were actually quite tricky to draw, he gave up and used little hearts instead. I don't know why, but I found myself blushing at this.

Unfortunately, I also discovered Edward's sneaky side in the early evening, as I came back from his bathroom (Edward Cullen's bathroom!), to find him sticking something down on the front of the scrapbook.

"Edward…" I started, "what's that on the front?" He turned around to face me, opening the scrapbook back to where we were before I had left, looking a little like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Nothing?" He said sweetly, giving my a gorgeous crooked grin. I almost faltered…almost. In a few seconds I managed to grab the book and bring it towards me. On the front I found the dreaded picture of Maid of honor Bella.

"_Edward!" _I growled. "You said we wouldn't put this in the scrapbook!" I pointed to the picture angrily. The backstabber!

"But Bella," he said softly, reaching out to pull the book out of my hands. "It's not _in _the book, see? It's _on _the cover!"

He looked very proud of himself, and I couldn't help but laugh loudly at his expression and reasoning. And, despite the fact that he'd plastered a horrifying picture of me to the front of our scrapbook, I couldn't help but grin my face off at him, whilst I felt myself falling further and further in love.

I'd once again forgotten all about Jacob.

**_A/n: REVIEW!!!_**

**_On another note...who wants to see Jacob's reaction? Hmm? It might be the next chapter....though...it might not be..._**

**_And, do people want me to reply to reviews? O_o_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/n: Hi people, so, yeah, I'm EXTREMELY sorry about the lack of updating, but I got really ill, and so everything got put on hold…and I stayed in bed with Ice cubs, liquidised medication, jubbly-lollipops and my collection of movies-with-gorgeous-men-in (since this is the cure to all things terrible and not good…)**_

_**But the good news is that I'll be updating as much as possible, as quickly as possible, at least for a little while …though many things might be wrong, because I figured I should bypass the beta's on a couple of chapters…so I don't get too much hate mail…aghh! SORRY AGAIN!…so here we go!**_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Ooh-I-Wonder-POV**_

"So, they look pretty cosy, huh?" A soft voice murmured close to my ear. I turned slightly to peck my husband on the cheek, as he rested his chin on my shoulder. His hair tickled my left ear.

"They sure do!" I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face, as I turned back to the table, and spotted the picture in my direct line of vision. A beautiful brunette sat with a gorgeous, copper-haired man in what was obviously a very snazzy joint. The woman's eyes were caught in the man's, as he looked up at her, his lips were pressed against her knuckles, which he had bent a little to reach. Gravity defying locks reached outwards, upwards, and around, easily marking the man as Edward Cullen - Hollywood's hottest actor (in more ways than one). The brown doe-eyes I'd always been a little jealous of immediately identified Bella Swan for me - my best friend. Had my husband's arms not wrapped tightly around me at that moment, to squeeze me in a hug, I might have felt a spark of envy now, but I knew that whilst she was living a currently-blissful life with the stunning man in the photograph, I was living a blissful life back home with _my _man.

_My _man himself quickly left with an 'I love you', and a 'goodbye', tossed over his shoulder at me. He had to work, and I waited with almost baited breath until I heard the door close, and his muffled footsteps fade into the distance. A car soon started, and I knew then that he was gone. My heart always ached when he was gone, even just to work for the day. I wished that he could work from home.

I turned back to the picture before me, but this time let my eyes open wider, to take in the chaos that lay before me on the table. I was known for being reliable, sweet, and calm. Regulated, a teacher once told me. Those who thought these things had not seen all of me though, no, they hadn't seen the woman who had rushed to the supermarket this morning, and who had, all of a sudden, decided to buy every magazine and newspaper I could see. _She, Hello, Cosmopolitan, Heat, The Star, The Observer, The Fame…_you name it, I got it. It was a rash, spontaneous decision, which I had made after spotting that my maid of honour had taken over _The Star, _for the day. I had rushed back home quickly and riffled through all of them, and had finally stopped to take in the double page, Bella and Edward, _'Happy Couple' _spread. Looking at the smile on my best friend's face, I couldn't help but mirror it.

As I sighed in contentment, an idea suddenly struck me, and I yanked open my desk draw before it could leave. I pulled out a large, brown envelope, and a pair of scissors, and got to work with snipping away at the paper's I'd spent so much money on that morning.

If only those people could see me now…

_**Oh-I-Wonder-POV**_

"Oh em gee!" A voice shrieked to my left, and I wrinkled my nose at the loud screeching. "Don't we _know _her?" My eyes flickered for a moment towards the magazine rack, and the young girls who stood before it, before they rolled dramatically, and turned back to the bag of oranges I held in my hand. _'God,' _I thought to myself, _'I hate shopping!'_

I dumped the oranges into my basket, and grabbed a bag of apples from the next shelf, examining them for a moment, before they followed suit. Next came the grapes…

"We totally _do _know her!" Another screechy voice hit my ears, and I suppressed a groan of annoyance. _Some _people were nursing hangovers! Last night my boyfriend had taken me out to a club for my birthday, my parents had sent me some money, and so we'd been able to afford more than a few drinks. I grinned to myself as I remembered the very end of the night before; he always got a little violent with alcohol, and it did nice things to a certain…part…of our relationship. I couldn't wait to get back home for round two of what was a very, _very _nice birthday present…unfortunately, I was damned hungry, so that would have to wait until we had some food.

"Oh _yeah!" _screeching-kid-one screeched loudly, "That's _Bella Swan!"_

My neck almost snapped because I turned to face them so fast, and I felt my long, black locks whack against my back. '_Bella Swan?!' _My mind yelped, _'Jakes Ex?!' _I examined the girls more closely; they had their backs to me, but they stood slightly apart, so I could just see what they were looking at. They had a magazine spread open, one was holding each half, so they could both see. I was too far away to spot the picture, but that was easily remedied.

Squaring my shoulders, adjusting my basket, and narrowing my eyes at the girl's whose continued excitement was bringing up the pitch of their voices, I marched over and grabbed the magazine. They tried to protest, but I shot them a glare, and they quickly skulked off, as all good little girls should when an adult is around.

I had accidentally closed the magazine when I grabbed it, so I quickly flicked through the glossy pages, until I came to the centrefold, and found what they had been staring at so avidly.

And there she was: Bella Swan. I felt my jaw drop a little, and quickly snapped it shut, as my eyes raked over the article, and the pictures that accompanied it. Bella Swan, the girl I had been competing with since I met Jake, and the girl I had _finally _won against, was now dating Edward Cullen. Edward _fucking king-of-the-world _Cullen. I ground my teeth together to keep myself from screaming.

That _bitch._

_**And-Waddya-Know-POV**_

I was going to _kill _the bastard.

I, Jacob Black, had been lusting after Bella Swan since I met her. I _got _Bella Swan, _damnit. _She was _mine. _Sure, I had dumped her, but that was only temporary. If she'd answered any of my damned phone calls, or her door, she would have known that.

I mean, come on, she's great, Bella's fun, and smart, and she's pretty, and great in bed. But she's not the sort of girl that's going to help my career. Movie stars are supposed to have gorgeous, leggy blondes, with big breasts, or exotic beauties…like Leah.

Leah had been after me for a while, I knew that, and I had decided to finally use that a few months ago. I was going to have the looks, the talent, and the girl; because all three of these things were damned important. I wanted to look like I'd made it _before _I'd even made it.

When I _had _made it…well, that was when I was going to bring back Bella. I'd planned it all out, of course - there would be this massive publicity thing; I'd dump Leah, and take back plain Jane Bells, and the paparazzi would get excited, because I'd be the 'Big star with the cute little love story'. We'd tell the paps how we grew up together, and dated in high school, and then broke up…then we'd tell the story of how I went back for her, even after all those years. Slushy stuff - the public would eat it up.

I reached for the envelope on the table, and grabbed handfuls of the pictures before me, stuffing them all back inside, before throwing the thing into the trash.

_Fucking _Edward Cullen. That _bastard _had taken my girl. How did that…that…_bastard _even know her?!

I heard the door slam open, and rushed footsteps, before I turned to see Leah rush into the kitchen where I stood, and hold out a magazine towards me.

"B-b-Bella Swan…is in…a movie!" She gasped through laboured breaths, it was obvious that she'd run back here to tell me, "And she's…da…dating…Edward…_Cullen…"_

An angry growl build up in the back of my throat, and Leah cringed under the stare down I gave her. She quickly dropped the magazine at my feet, and turned back out of the door. I heard her footsteps on the stairs, before I clenched my jaw shut, and attempted to clear the red from my vision.

I wanted Bella back…_now. _I would talk to her, get her to come back to me. After all, we were supposed to be together…we were _always _meant to be together. And, when I got her back with me, the paparazzi would see me, and people would start to offer me parts in films…and movies…and…

…this was my chance to get noticed. And I was damned well going to _use _it.

But first I was going to find out who the hell shoved the envelope with the photographs through my letter box, and I had a damned good idea of who that was. I knew very well that there was one woman in Forks who didn't like me, or my relationship with Bella.

I was going to pay a visit to Angela _fucking _Cheney.

_**A/n: Okay, hope that was okay O_o Really wasn't sure how to write this….mmm…if you didn't get it: the first POV was Angela, the second Leah, and the third was Jake…who I know a lot of you have been waiting for…I kinda just wanted to make him nasty…ahaha. I love him in the books…but in fanfic…it's just too easy and fun to make him nasty! Ahha, sorry! Um, so, yeah, until next time!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/n: So remember what Edward was looking forward to?**_

**_Also, major thanks to Leggy Freak003, for her beta-skillz!! _**

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Edward POV**_

The first thing I saw upon waking was Bella's beautiful face. I reached out and traced the outline of her lips carefully with my pinky finger, and stroked her hair. _'Damn,' _I thought to myself, pulling my hand back and running it though the mop of hair that sat upon my head. Bella was just so beautiful. I shifted slightly and groaned loudly, closing my eyes as the sung stung them. It was time to get up, and I didn't like getting up. With eyes still closed, I drowsily pushed down the chocolate covers that were bunched up around my chest, and swung my legs over the side of my bed. My toes curled inwards as my feet hit the cold wooden floor, and I shivered slightly, feeling goose bumps spread up my bare arms. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and opened them, before turning back to the window, and feeling the sun warm my chest.

I stumbled my way around the other side of the bed, and grabbed the latest addition to my nightstand; a dark frame filled with _The Star's _front page photograph. I held the thing right in front of my eyes as I made my way to the kitchen, examining, for the millionth time, Bella's gorgeous, blushing face, and the way her pink dress wrapped so artfully around her perfect curves. Sighing, I set the frame down on my small kitchen table, and turned to my fridge-freezer. I bent down and grabbed a pot of Ben and Jerry's from the bottom of the freezer, then grabbed a spoon from my cutlery draw. I pushed the draw closed with my ass, before sitting at the table, and pulling the top off my breakfast.

I groaned in annoyance as I attempted to stick my spoon into the ice creamy goodness, and found the whole pot hard as a flavorsome, chocolaty rock. I glared at the offending food, and used both hands to shove my spoon into the centre of the edible boulder. My spoon bent slightly in my efforts, but I was rewarded a few moments later with a mouthful of freezing heaven. I moaned as the stuff melted on my tongue, and licked the spoon quickly before shoving it back into the pot, pouting like a child when I had to use two hands again. I hated having to work for anything, _especially _chocolate.

The next few bites were just as fabulous as the first, and it wasn't long before I was full. I shoved the pot back into the freezer, and chucked the, now fully warped, spoon into the bin (sixteenth this month). I took one last glance at Bella before I dragged my sorry ass into the bathroom, I'll admit it, I was obsessed already. I yanked the dial round on the shower, and pulled my boxers off, throwing them into the hamper, before stepping into the warming water. Personally, I thought I did pretty well at ignoring the stiffness that had been caused by staring at Bella's photograph since waking up. I shampooed and conditioned my hair, and ran a soapy sponge over myself, before finally giving in and rinsing with ice-cold water that made my teeth chatter.

I got out and slung a towel around my waist a few moments later, cleaning my teeth, and gargling mouth wash, before groaning at my hopelessly messy hair in the mirror above the sink. I stuck my tongue out at myself, then made my way into my bedroom.

Boxers, polo-shirt, jeans, socks, trainers, and I was ready to head to the studio. From there, it was two to three hours of make up and dressing, before I would actually be ready to do my job. Make-up was the worst part of my day, and I always felt as though I were denying my masculinity by letting heavily-made-up women slather product over my skin. I was almost embarrassed to face Bella afterwards, despite the fact that it'd happened to her too.

I grabbed a coat, hat and my sunglasses, before making my way downstairs to the back door of the block. My driver met me there and escorted me to the Silver Volvo I'd be riding in that day. We got in together, and talked on the way to the studio. He was a man I'd met, and been driven around by several times before, on previous visits to the country. He was a single dad with three kids, two were girls I'd signed autographs for the past.

When we arrived at the studio, I made my way straight into one of the make-up rooms, and grinned when I saw Bella sitting there already, watching with eyes narrowed as another woman coated her lips with a peachy-colored gloss. When she spotted me watching, her eyes widened a little and she began to smile, before the woman working on her face snapped at her. She froze immediately, and I laughed at her expression. Bella didn't like make up either. I had the sudden urge to stick my tongue out at her, but I realized that laughing would probably get her into even more trouble with the other woman.

I was suddenly shoved away from the door, and turned to see Alice march into the room, a large grin spread across her whole face.

"Morning, lovebirds," the trilled happily, before ushering me (more like forcing me), into the chair next to Bella's, and starting work on my face.

"Morning," I replied, grinning over at Bella.

"Morning, guys," she replied with a large grin of her own, once her lips were free. She must have been there for a while, because the woman stopped working on her face, and began to brush through her hair instead.

"How are you today, sweetheart?" I asked before I could help myself, one half of me wanted to laugh, and the other part wanted to pump the air in victory, because I could get away with calling her cute names in public. I saw Alice's grin widen in the mirror.

"Just fine, honey," she replied sweetly, sticking her tongue out at me when the woman behind her wasn't looking. I just smirked back at her. "And how are you, Alice?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Bella, you know me!" she winked at Bella, and gave her an even bigger grin, if she smiled any harder, her little face was going to split. "I hear you two had _quite _the weekend. Two dates in a row, huh? Edward must be on a roll!"

Much to the displeasure of the woman with the hairbrush, Bella threw her head back and laughed.

"It would seem so," she replied, grinning, "though if I spend much more time with him, I'm going to pick up his awful habits."

"What awful habits!" I exclaimed, I didn't have any bad habits…did I? I thought back over the weekend to see what I could possibly have done wrong…"I don't have any awful habits!"

Bella giggled at me, and Alice's grin changed to a smirk.

"Sorry, I mean that if I spend much more time with you, I'll pick up your chocolate fetish…" Alice was the one who giggled this time, bringing her hands up to her mouth, and accidentally dropping a pot of foundation on the floor, which promptly smashed.

"Oops," she managed to squeeze through her giggles, before picking up another one.

"You know," I grinned across at Bella, "I don't think you having a chocolate…_fetish…_is a bad thing…in fact, I can think of a lot of fun we can have with a chocolate…_fetish…"_

Bella blushed her pretty little face off, and I grinned my smug lips off. I had a premonition that this relationship was going to be a _lot _more fun than I'd originally imagined. Bella took to my teasing really well, which was something I was definitely going to enjoy to the fullest. I'd not been able to tease others very much. My family I could joke with, but other people…not so much; I generally didn't trust that they'd take it well, and being 'rude' or 'mean' could lead to repercussions…heavily publicized repercussions.

She mumbled something distinctly uncomplimentary under her breath, and remained quiet for the rest of our time. Just before we both headed off to get changed into our costumes, I slung my arms around her waist and pulled her backwards into my arms, tightening them around her belly, so that her warm back was pressed tightly to my chest. I bent down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and whispered that I was sorry in her ear. I let her go, and saw her smile sweetly at me, before rushing off to get changed. I just grinned after her, the sweet scent of her shampoo still lingering in my nostrils.

It didn't take long to pull on my costume, but as soon as I had, there was a knock on the door of my dressing room. I opened it to find a stressed-looking Jasper standing there.

"What's wrong?" I asked, adjusting the coat that I was sporting, and pulling the sleeves out a little.

"There's some problems with the camera equipment or something," he replied, sighing irately, "no filming today."

"Ah…" I mumbled back, pretty annoyed that I'd had to sit through hair and make-up for nothing.

"Most of the crew are heading home", he continued, "but Aro reckons that you and Bella should practice this scene, since it's pretty important. Proposal scene and all that…" he ran his hands through his hair, as though he were worried that I'd say no. But my answer was a great big 'Hell yes', the more time spent kissing Bella, the better…

"Sure," I told him, "where is she?"

He gave me a small smile, before gesturing down the hall.

"The 'Red Room', since it's where you two normally hang out anyway."

"Okay, I'll see you later then, Jazz." I grabbed my script, and wondered down the hall towards the room in question. I was bouncing on the inside. _'Proposal scene, proposal scene, proposal scene!' _was dancing around in my mind, and I had to suppress the skipping, as I made my way towards Bella.

I took a deep breath before pushing open the door to the room, as soon as I did**;** I spotted Bella sitting down on a chair opposite the door, working over her script. The room was cast with light in a red glow, and the red velvet drapery and material that was spread around suddenly felt a little bit more romantic. She looked up as I stepped in, and I gave her a wide grin, she smiled back, and I closed the door, and walked across to her.

"Ready to get started?" I asked when I stood before her.

"Sure," she smiled up at me, looking almost nervous. My brow furrowed in worry, but she quickly stood up, and we walked to the middle of the room, scripts in hand.

"Island is a long way away, sir," Bella started, clutching her shawl. She took a deep breath, and looked to the floor, "from Thornfield, it is a long way away from you sir." Her eyes met mine for a moment, before she stared back down at the floor. I hesitated for a moment, before taking several steps closer to her. Pulling her arm, I led her away to a couple of seats across the room, and we sat down together, dropping our scripts to the floor. We sat in silence for a few moments and I sighed loudly, before speaking my next lines, about our parting. My character spoke on for a few moments, before Bella interrupted me, protesting that she could never forget me. I fought a smile, almost forgetting that we were in character.

I fought against my instincts again as Bella began her impassioned speech, tears spilling from her eyes as she spoke of being treated as an equal. I almost believed that she _was _poor Jane Eyre, and that I _had _been the first one to treat her as an equal, like my character, Mr. Rochester. We argued about my relationship with 'Blanch Ingram,' and I thought of Tanya and let my face twist in disgust as we did so.

"And if god had given me some beauty and wealth, I would make it as hard for you to leave me as it is now for me to leave you!" she finished her speech, and I stood and pulled her into my arms, she struggled, crying about being free for a few moments, before relaxing and sobbing into my chest.

"You will decide your own destiny," I began to tell her, as she looked up and into my eyes, "now I offer you my hand, my heart, and all my possessions." She pushed at my chest, but I tightened my hold.

"You laugh at me," she claimed, shoving at me again.

"Jane," I muttered desperately, as she stopped moving once more, "I want you to live with me, to pass through life as my second self…my best earthly companion." I stopped for a moment to look at her. "Jane, have you no faith in me?"

"None whatsoever!" She announced.

"You doubt me?"

"Absolutely," she pushed me away again, but my hold was too strong. She ended up looking into my eyes again.

"Jane, you know I don't love Blanch. I love _you._" I truly felt Rochester's desperation as I looked down at Bella, how small and sweet she was, tear tracks down her face, and in my arms. I wanted her with me forever too. I begged her to accept me, and she simply looked up at me in shock for a short time. Finally, she did.

"Yes sir," she told me.

"Call me by my name," I demanded gently, looking down into her lovely doe-eyes, and praising Bronte for calling her hero 'Edward', "Call me Edward."

"Then Edward," Bella said with a beautiful smile, "I will marry you." I felt my heart burst with happiness, for only a moment, as I realized that that was exactly what I wanted. I let myself get lost in Rochester's elation. I slipped my hand up her back and pulled her to me, leaning down and placing my lips firmly atop hers, smiling against them. I held us there for a few moments, before pulling away and tucking her under my chin.

"God forgive me," I spoke my lines again. We both finished speaking quickly, and I pulled her close and kissed her again, wishing it wouldn't end as I felt how soft her lips were beneath mine. When I pulled away this time, we rested out foreheads together, before looking up together suddenly, as though we had just heard the thunder above. Then we smiled together, and I took her by the hand and lead her across the room. Then the scene was over. We stood and smiled at each other.

"So," I said with a small grin, breaking the silence, "shall we do another run through?"

_**A/n: Teehee. Review?**_


End file.
